Breaking The 4th Wall
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Quando se trata das ideias de Itachi, Sasuke nunca coloca a mão no fogo. Mas uma coisa ele pode afirmar com certeza: a criatividade de seu irmão é grande o bastante para tornar qualquer coisa, da mais simples a mais complexa, algo totalmente inesquecível. E essa viagem, com toda certeza, não seria diferente. *Uchihacest*ItaSasu*sex toys*crossdressing*dom/sub*voyeurismo*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warning:** [UA] *Uchihacest* - *ItaSasu* - *Itachi seme* - *SasUKE* *lemon* *yaoi* *sex toys* *crossdressing* *dom/sub – nível leve* *romance* *mistério* *voyeurismo* *parafilias* *linguajar extremamente chulo*

**Sinopse completa: **Os irmãos Uchiha viviam presos nos muros da mansão Uchiha e apesar de todo luxo de criação não se consideravam pessoas plenamente felizes. Bem dizem que não adianta ter tudo sem ter liberdade, e Sasuke sabia muito bem o significado desse ditado popular.

Até que um dia Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, o levou para viajar, retirando-o durante dois dias das muralhas que o aprisionavam desde o berço. Mas o que Itachi pretende fazer com Sasuke nas próximas 48hrs? Qual é, afinal de contas, o objetivo dessa viagem?

É difícil saber, pois quando se trata das ideias de Itachi, Sasuke nunca coloca a mão no fogo. Mas uma coisa ele pode afirmar com certeza: a criatividade de seu irmão é grande o bastante para tornar qualquer coisa, da mais simples a mais complexa, algo totalmente inesquecível.

E essa viagem, com toda certeza, não seria diferente.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá leitores mais amados do mundo! *abraça todos*  
Fanfic comemorativa! Sim! O que estou comemorando? Bom, muitas coisas, mas acho que principalmente o aniversário de um ano da fanpage, conjuntamente com os 200 curtis dela. Ou seja, estou comemorando o fato de ter leitores maravilhosos. ^^ E para isso, nada melhor do que homenagear o casal que vocês sempre associam ao meu nome... ItaSasu!  
Não vou falar absolutamente nada sobre a fanfic aqui nessa nota, pois vai tirar a graça se eu falar. A fanfic é uma ItaSasu e um pouco diferente do que estão acostumados, mas espero agradar a todos. Possui certo grau de dominação/submissão, crossdressing, uso de brinquedos sexuais, parafilias leves e voyeurismo. Tudo que todo mundo gosta, né? E eu juro que tem um plot, mas só no segundo capítulo vocês vão entender. Hehehe.  
De qualquer forma, essa fanfic é um pouquinho pesada (sexualmente falando). Tem um linguajar mais pesado que eu já usei até agora e os Uchihas fazem algumas coisinhas não muito convencionais (não estou falando apenas de sexo gay). Se você é uma pessoa muito puritana, eu aconselharia a não ler; o mesmo vale para leitores antigos que já leram meus outros trabalhos e acharam que eu "exagerei" no nível da sacanagem, porque eu realmente senti vergonha de mim mesma escrevendo isso.  
Aos demais, sejam muito bem vindos!  
Enfim, é isso! Espero que gostem, pois eu estava MUITO inspirada quando escrevi.  
Se trata de uma treeshot, portanto haverão três capítulos. E aqui vai o primeiro!  
Beijinhos!

* * *

**Música:** Closer (short version) – Nine inch Nails.

* * *

**Breaking the 4th Wall**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Sasuke estava no banho, tentando inutilmente descobrir como fazer aquele chuveiro esquisito esquentar a água que atingia sem dó nem piedade seus pés descalços. Ela estava tão fria, mas_ tão_ fria, que chegava a latejar em sua pele, e essa não era uma sensação agradável.

— Mas que porcaria... — ele murmurava, virando toda a torneira do lado direito, depois a do lado esquerdo, tentando descobrir o ponto certo. Itachi havia mencionado que aquele era um chuveiro diferente dos quais estavam acostumados, e que ele teria que "temperar" a água com uma porcentagem de água quente e outra de fria, até ela se tornar agradável para o banho.

Ainda sim, Itachi não mencionou que era tão complicado nem deu explicações de como Sasuke deveria fazer isso. Se o caçula conhecia bem o seu irmão, sabia que cada ato de Itachi era perfeitamente planejado e tinha uma conseqüência futura.

_Ah... Quem não te conhece que compre sua inocência, nii-san._

— Itachi-nii! — Sasuke gritou em voz alta, ainda girando as torneiras para todos os lados — A água não está esquentando!

Nem precisou esperar muito, pois logo depois que terminou de falar, ouviu a resposta de Itachi soar no ambiente de maneira bem alta, mostrando que ele estava aguardando próximo à porta pelo seu chamado.

— Isso é uma desculpa pra me colocar dentro do mesmo cômodo que você enquanto está "vestido" como veio ao mundo, Sasuke?

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu de uma forma sacana, colocando a mão esquerda na água para medir a temperatura, que não havia mudado. Ele tinha a plena consciência de que não era sua culpa dessa vez, Itachi agira de propósito para conseguir uma desculpa que justificaria os dois estarem juntos no banheiro, mas ainda sim o primogênito gostava de agir com se Sasuke fosse o real "culpado" disso. E o mais novo não se importava de entrar na brincadeira; na verdade, era algo que ele fazia sempre, e com muito gosto.

— E se for? — ele respondeu, provocando Itachi à distância e sabendo que de forma alguma o mais velho conseguiria resistir e não entrar por aquela porta em pouquíssimos segundos.

Na verdade, se Itachi não tivesse armado isso, Sasuke acabaria dando um jeito de chamá-lo para dentro do banheiro por outro motivo. Naquela relação era difícil saber quem era o mais mente suja, pois era uma competição bastante acirrada. Todavia, Sasuke não esperava que Itachi conseguisse entrar no boxe do banheiro sem ser notado, e quase gritou de susto quando foi agarrado pela cintura e puxado para longe do jato d'água.

— Vai pegar gripe se tomar banho com essa temperatura, otouto. — Itachi murmurou em seu ouvido, dando um selinho suave em seu pescoço antes de soltá-lo por completo e dar um passo a frente, alcançando as torneiras girando-as para o outro lado, até desligar o chuveiro.

— Nii-san, assim você me mata do coração!

Sasuke respirou fundo, se acalmando do susto enquanto apreciava o corpo nu de seu irmão, que agora lhe dava as costas e exibia sem nenhuma vergonha algumas marcas de arranhões que ele mesmo havia deixado na sua cintura na semana anterior. Sorriu, apreciando aquela cena deliciosa, e isso converteu toda a adrenalina do susto em excitação.

— Eu juro que se não soubesse das suas verdadeiras origens, diria que você é um ninja.

— Engraçado você dizer isso... — Itachi deixou uma risada baixa escapar pelos seus lábios. Em seguida, abriu um pouco de cada torneira d'água, medindo as proporções para conseguir uma boa temperatura — Quem sabe eu não sou um ninja e nunca te contei?

— Ah claro. Quais eram suas missões? Adentrar a cozinha sem ser notado? — a voz de Sasuke tinha um leve tom de sarcasmo e diversão; isso arrancou uma risada um pouco mais sonora de Itachi.

Para qualquer um, Itachi estava agindo de maneira normal, sorrindo de leve e rindo com educação, mas Sasuke sabia que esse comportamento não era muito normal: se Itachi estava sorrindo e rindo só podia significar que ele também estava muito feliz, e ambos tinham razão para estar. Afinal, não é todo dia que se consegue sair para a cidade grande durante 48 horas sem supervisão dos seguranças.

Itachi e Sasuke, respectivamente 23 e 18 anos, eram os herdeiros de uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas do mundo; justamente por isso viviam em clausura, principalmente Sasuke. A grande maioria das pessoas acredita que as mais poderosas famílias da sociedade são aquelas que aparecem nos tablóides ou revistas de economia, mas quem convive neste meio (e não estamos falando de ralés como os Koch ou os Bettencourt) sabe que os verdadeiros magnatas não possuem seu nome expostos: eles compram o silêncio da mídia, porque a mídia é acompanhada pela classe média e não se tem como fazer grandes negócios com a classe media, principalmente com o ramo de mercado dos Uchiha.

A família Uchiha, praticamente apagada de todos os cartórios do mundo por uma questão de segurança, possui a maior empresa de armamento nuclear do planeta e faz negócios com todas as grandes potências do capitalismo. Em suma, a família de Sasuke e Itachi não meche com peixe pequeno; não seria nada bom se os russos descobrissem que na semana passada Fugaku Uchiha fechou negócio com os EUA na venda de mais armamento de ponta.

Discrição, no caso deles, é uma questão de necessidade básica: existem negócios que podem cair na boca do povo e existem outros que são guardados a sete chaves, e geralmente os negócios mais escondidos são os mais lucrativos. Em suma, pode-se afirmar com toda certeza que a família Walton não é nem nunca será a família mais rica do mundo, pois existem algumas famílias por aí mexendo com assuntos maiores e mais... hum... perigosos.

Sasuke não sabe muito sobre o empreendimento familiar, mas sabe que por causa deles precisou viver a vida toda cercado por quatro muros de vinte metros. Nunca foi a escola, recebendo ensinamento de professores particulares a vida toda, e também nunca teve grandes colegas fora de casa, salvo pouquíssimos amigos que conheceu em momentos de rebeldia e fuga.

Itachi, que já é muito mais maduro do que sua idade física, está atualmente seguindo o empreendimento familiar e aprendendo tudo para, um dia, ocupar o cargo de presidência da empresa. O herdeiro primogênito não tem tempo, nem ânimo, para dar risadinhas ou sorrir com freqüência; e se ele estava agindo assim esse fim de tarde, significava que depois de muito tempo conseguiu finalmente relaxar.

Sasuke estava muito feliz por ver Itachi feliz, mas também estava radiante por perceber que, finalmente, teria uma vida comum (mesmo que fosse por apenas dois dias).

Agindo por instinto e sem perceber realmente o que fazia, deu um passo à frente e abraçou Itachi, beijando a parte de trás de seus ombros com doçura e apreciando o cheiro de sabonete de seu corpo. Itachi tomou banho enquanto ele cochilava depois da viagem, mas ainda sim voltara ao banheiro para regular a sua água (e fazer outras coisas, é claro; se Sasuke não era santo, Itachi não era muito melhor).

— Não irmãozinho, o rebelde que não gosta de usar a campainha pra chamar os criados é você. Eu gosto de não precisar entrar na cozinha pra me alimentar, você devia se sentir afortunado por não precisar fazer esse tipo de coisa.

_Ah claro... Até parece que ele é muito feliz com a vida que tem._

— Eu gosto da mordomia também Itachi, não estou reclamando.

_Mentira_. — Itachi pensou, suspirando com tristeza, mas tentando manter a compostura e não deixar Sasuke perceber sua melancolia.

Era assim que os dois viviam: cada vez mais presos um ao outro, mas ainda sim escondendo seus verdadeiros medos e insatisfações. Ao menos tinham um ao outro como porto seguro, já que apesar de toda complicação de suas vidas os dois irmãos se amavam muito e não se importavam com a relação incestuosa que mantinham. Afinal, quando Itachi e Sasuke souberam que existia o tabu do incesto o sentimento entre eles já estava fora de controle, era tarde demais.

Ainda sim, tinham a decência de manter a relação escondida dos pais, ao menos não permitiam que eles vissem algo. No fundo, Itachi sabia que seus pais tinham conhecimento do que ocorria entre os irmãos, mas fingiam não se dar conta disso. Kakashi, por outro lado, sabia perfeitamente da relação que eles tinham, e depois de anos de briga resolveu aceitar. Não há como lutar contra o que não tem solução, e cinco anos de relacionamento foram o suficiente para que os dois se vissem livres dos discursos moralistas de Kakashi.

Os irmãos Uchiha se sentiram satisfeitos quando Kakashi os aceitou porque, mesmo não admitindo, nutriam um sentimento muito mais forte pelo empregado do que pelos seus pais. Fugaku e Mikoto viajavam muito, de modo que desde o nascimento dos filhos, muitas pessoas foram contratadas pra cuidarem deles. Apenas Kakashi durou por tanto tempo, ao ponto de continuar na função de "babá" (apesar de todos odiarem o termo) mesmo depois que os garotos atingiram a puberdade e, posteriormente, a maturidade.

Kakashi já devia trabalhar com a família Uchiha por, no mínimo, doze anos, e era o principal professor particular dos dois. A família Uchiha pagava tão bem os seus empregados que mesmo Kakashi sendo mestre em várias áreas das ciências humanas ainda se sujeitava a trabalhar como babá dos meninos. Certamente não ganharia melhor nem em Harvard ou Oxford, mas é claro que o grande envolvimento emocional com os garotos era o que o mantinha naquele emprego.

Voltando a realidade e deixando de pensar em Kakashi (_céus, pessoa mais errada pra se lembrar num momento desses não existe, é pior do que se lembrar da minha mãe!_), Sasuke circulou os braços ao redor da barriga de seu amado, arranhando-o de leve na altura do umbigo, propositalmente, a fim de fazer com que ele voltasse total atenção para si.

— O que posso dizer? Existem algumas coisas que eu queria fazer na cozinha com você sem a companhia dos criados, se é que me entende. — ele murmurou baixinho, mordiscando o ouvido do primogênito.

.

_You let me violate you_

.

Itachi agarrou os braços de Sasuke e o girou rapidamente no boxe do banheiro, trocando as posições de ambos e colocando-o abaixo da ducha, agora quente. Antes que o mais novo pudesse se acostumar com a movimentação e com a água escorrendo da sua cabeça aos pés, sentiu Itachi encoxá-lo por trás, empurrando-o contra a parede.

— Está com alguma fantasia nova irmãozinho? — ele questionou baixinho, gostando da troca de posições e aproveitando pra lamber o lóbulo que estava próximo de seus lábios, à sua mercê.

— São apenas ideias que tive... Kakashi andou deixando os livros dele lá em casa essas semanas, e eu li algumas coisas novas.

_._

_You let me desecrate you_

_._

Itachi riu, mordendo um pouco mais forte o pescoço de Sasuke e sentindo seu corpo responder animadamente ao sentir o gosto particular da pele de seu irmãozinho. Somente ele era capaz de deixá-lo tão eufórico em tão pouco tempo, e nem parecia que eles haviam "brincado" um pouco há menos de vinte e quatro horas.

— Você devia deixar os livros de Kakashi de lado e dar uma olhada na internet. Te garanto que as coisas que existem lá podem exercitar e muito a sua imaginação.

Sasuke fez um ruído de negação com a garganta.

— Não gosto da internet. Tem pessoas lá, eu não gosto de pessoas. — respondeu com teimosia, enquanto Itachi o puxava para mais perto de seu corpo, encaixando sua masculinidade entre as nádegas do mais novo e arrancando um suspiro dengoso — Vai dar tempo de uma rapidinha, nii-san?

O Uchiha caçula murmurou de um jeito tão sensual que, em qualquer outra circunstância, teria feito Itachi desistir de tudo e ficar naquele maldito quarto de hotel durante dez horas (no mínimo) enfiado fundo dentro de Sasuke. Acredite, Sasuke nem iria reclamar!

Itachi aproveitou a posição para passar as mãos sobre o traseiro do caçula, arranhando propositalmente um caminho que subia até suas costas, pescoço e cabelos, agarrando-os e puxando-os para trás enquanto se encaixava melhor contra o corpo do outro. Sentiu, com o seu próprio membro, o ânus de Sasuke se contrair em antecipação, evidentemente implorando pra ser preenchido.

_Heh, Sasuke é tão previsível..._

_._

_You let me penetrate you_

_._

— É isso que você quer, safado? — Itachi sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Sasuke, colocando seu quadril pra frente enquanto o mais novo se empinava para trás, movido por impulso.

— Sim... — Sasuke gemeu, engolindo em seco e levando os braços a parede, para se apoiar e ficar na ponta dos pés, pretendendo encaixar-se melhor em Itachi — Me dá Itachi, eu quero!

Itachi afastou-se de Sasuke o suficiente para levar de novo as duas mãos ao traseiro do menor, afastando suas nádegas para visualizar a região que, com toda certeza, era o seu paraíso particular. Engoliu um gemido quando ouviu Sasuke suspirar fundo e jogar a cabeça para trás, e se controlou bastante para não ficar de joelhos naquele mesmo momento e chupá-lo pelos próximos quarenta minutos.

É claro... Seria ótimo, verdadeiramente revigorante, se ele simplesmente jogasse seu otouto contra o espelho gigante da pia e fizesse tudo que o mais novo implorava para ser feito. Mas não, hoje não, não naquele dia em especifico.

Hoje ele tinha planos.

_._

_You let me complicate you_

_._

— Não vai dar Sasuke, nós temos um compromisso daqui a pouco... — Itachi falou, mordendo os lábios e virando o rosto.

Soltou, com muita relutância, o corpo do caçula e deu um passo para trás; quase ouviu seu pênis (já totalmente excitado) protestar verbalmente contra a separação. Se partes do corpo falassem, com certeza muitas já estariam gritando naquele banheiro. Todavia, Itachi estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Pela primeira, depois de muito tempo, ele estava conseguindo pensar com a "cabeça de cima" enquanto a "cabeça de baixo" demandava atenção. Isso era uma grande evolução!

— Compromisso? — Sasuke questionou, se fingindo de desentendido e girando o corpo para ficar de frente com o mais velho. Sua ereção encostou fortemente contra a de Itachi, e ele não pensou duas vezes em se aproveitar disso para mudar os malditos planos do outro: agarrou as coxas de seu irmão mais velho e o puxou para mais próximo de si, fazendo com que este suspirasse baixinho com o contato mais forte entre a virilidade de ambos — Que compromisso, aniki?

_._

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides_

_._

E lá estava Sasuke, usando todas as suas armas contra Itachi. Ele não queria, de jeito algum, sair daquele quarto de hotel naquele dia e faria de tudo pra convencer o outro disso. Mas Itachi, que não era burro nem nada, conseguiu antevir a sua jogada e armar um contra ataque.

— Você está pedindo por castigo Sasuke.

— Não, nii-san, eu estou pedindo por pica.

Itachi riu alto e cobriu a boca de Sasuke com a mão direita, tentando conseguir alguma defesa contra a maior arma que Sasuke tinha contra a sua sanidade: as suas palavras nada puritanas.

— Shii Sasuke, eu prometo compensar depois. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que a gente vai fazer.

Sasuke apertou o olhar, aparentando irritação e ferocidade, e Itachi sentiu a língua do menor na palma de sua mão, lambendo-a sensualmente, tentando se libertar daquele toque. Por instinto, Itachi foi retirando a mão da boca do mais novo, abaixando-a aos poucos, mas este envolveu os lábios ao redor de um de seus dedos e o chupou.

— Otouto... — Itachi pretendia recriminá-lo, mas sua voz soou mais como um suspiro do que como uma bronca.

Sasuke estava ganhando. Itachi às vezes tinha a total certeza de que seu irmãozinho devia ser um daqueles malditos demônios tentadores do inferno, porque ele não conseguia entender como qualquer coisinha que o mais novo fizesse tinha tanto impacto sobre os seus hormônios.

_._

_(Help me) I've got no soul to sell_

_._

— Nii-san... — o garoto gemeu baixinho, levando as duas mãos para a de Itachi e segurando-a no lugar, enquanto lambia um dedo de cada vez, sugando forte — Eu esperei anos por esse dia.

— Eu sei. — Itachi respondeu, brincando com a língua de Sasuke com seus dedos e se sentindo cada vez mais excitado com os barulhos nada puritanos de chupões no ambiente — Porra... Eu também...

Era verdade. Itachi planejou aquele dia com muito cuidado, e por isso mesmo não podia deixar que seu irmão libidinoso estragasse os planos que demorara tanto tempo pra fazer.

— Nós estamos fora de casa, sem nossos pais (o que não é novidade), sem Kakashi, sem amigos ou criados pra interromper. — Sasuke falava baixinho, explicando seus motivos para Itachi, sem jamais deixar de lamber os dedos do mais velho enquanto o encarava de maneira sensual, tentando desesperadamente seduzi-lo — Não precisamos manter a voz baixa ou ficar parcialmente vestido para não sermos surpreendidos. Temos dois dias inteiros pra aproveitar, e não apenas vinte minutinhos, de ladinho, como costuma ser.

O primogênito nada respondeu e Sasuke interpretou isso como um bom sinal. Abaixou a mão de Itachi e colocou o seu dedo médio lubrificado pela saliva entre as suas pernas, próximo o bastante de sua entrada. Itachi engoliu em seco, mas continuou impassível, encarando os olhos brilhantes de luxúria de seu irmãozinho com a maior quantidade de sanidade que conseguia reunir.

— Você realmente não quer sair enquanto pode ficar comigo aqui nas próximas quarenta e oito horas, não é? — Sasuke mostrou os dentes num sorriso torto de desafio e guiou o dedo médio de Itachi para dentro de si, levantando a perna direita para facilitar a penetração e aproveitando sua elasticidade para enroscá-la ao redor do quadril de Itachi, prendendo-o contra seu corpo e gemendo alto com o prazer que sentia.

O mais novo se inclinou para frente, lambendo o queixo de Itachi até a altura de seu lábio inferior, chupando-o e mordendo-o, desejando que o primogênito o agarrasse de uma vez e o beijasse como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele queria tanto beijar, fazia tantas horas que os dois não faziam isso... Mas Itachi estava estático, pois simplesmente havia fechado os olhos, sem corresponder ao toque de Sasuke, permitindo que ele usasse sua mão da maneira que bem entendesse, mas sem tomar as rédeas da penetração dos dedos ou do beijo, o que não era muito comum.

Na verdade, Itachi estava tentando pensar. E é difícil pra caralho pensar quando o seu sangue decide sair do cérebro e ir todinho pro seu pênis, e pra prejudicar ainda mais a sua situação, a água continuava quente e o vapor do banheiro estava deixando sua mente cada vez mais lenta.

Sim, ele queria transar com Sasuke sem precisar se preocupar com o tempo ou interrupções, queria muito _mesmo _(neste momento, Itachi instintivamente curvou o dedo no interior do menor, enfiando mais forte e ganhando um suspiro suave em retorno), mas ele também queria levá-lo para o local de seu compromisso e mostrar o que escondeu dele durante tantos anos. Só que o adolescente não estava cooperando, estava jogando sujo, estava o seduzindo mesmo sabendo que Itachi tinha algo muito importante para fazer com ele... por ele... para ele!

Seu cérebro finalmente voltou a funcionar e ele se deu conta do jogo baixo de seu irmão, sentindo uma grande onda de irritação invadi-lo. Soltou Sasuke de todas as formas e deu um passo para trás, e o garoto pareceu completamente perdido com seja lá qual expressão ele mantinha na face.

Ele sorriu de canto de boca de uma maneira perigosa, algo que inconscientemente fez o menor estremecer.

— Dr. Snakes¹, realmente... Uma tentação no Éden.

Geralmente Sasuke rebateria alguma coisa sem sentido como essa que acabara de ouvir, porque Itachi tinha uma mania de falar coisas que não faziam o mínimo sentido em situações extremamente inapropriadas, mas dessa vez ele resolveu ficar calado. Itachi estava com aquele olhar feroz que indicava que ele iria arrastá-lo pelos cabelos e fodê-lo sem muitas preliminares. E Sasuke sabia que falar qualquer coisa agora poderia tirar Itachi do seu transe e não era isso que ele queria.

Não senhor... Ele foi sincero: o que ele queria era pica, e se era preciso tirar Itachi do sério para conseguir, ele tiraria. Só que, pelo jeito, nem foi preciso usar um armamento pesado.

— Vire de costas. — Itachi ordenou com a voz grave, Sasuke nem pensou duas vezes para realizar o pedido.

_._

_(Help me) __The only thing that works for me_

_._

No entanto, ao contrario do que ele esperava, Itachi não o penetrou sem preliminares. Na verdade, Itachi não fez nada sexual; ele simplesmente pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar nas suas costas.

— Itachi! — Sasuke o censurou, tentando virar de frente e confrontar o seu irmão. Mas ele agarrou seus braços com uma das mãos e o forçou contra a parede de azulejos, de modo que ele se viu obrigado a virar a cabeça para o lado para não se machucar — O que está fazendo!?

— Te preparando pro seu castigo. — Itachi respondeu ainda mais furioso.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Então Itachi iria dar-lhe um banho antes de tomá-lo para si? Bom, tudo bem, ele sabia que estava precisando de um banho, apesar de que esse tipo de coisa jamais impediu Itachi de fazer algo. Que seja, ele podia esperar.

Itachi realmente o deu um banho minucioso, ensaboando cada pedacinho do seu corpo com calma e concentração. Sasuke respirava cada vez mais ofegante, considerando a situação bastante excitante, principalmente quando Itachi começou a lavar suas partes mais íntimas (ele o penetrou com os dedos mais uma vez, apenas para provocá-lo). O mais velho o jogava debaixo da ducha de tempos em tempos para tirar o excesso de sabonete, e logo alcançou o shampoo, espirrando uma grande quantidade na cabeça de Sasuke e iniciando os movimentos circulares com os dedos.

À essa altura do campeonato Sasuke não tinha mais as suas mãos presas. Portanto, abaixou-as para a região intima de Itachi, segurando seu membro excitado com uma pressão considerável, movendo as mãos em um vai-e-vem cadenciado.

— Pare. — Itachi ordenou, apesar de gostar do toque e sentir a temperatura do seu corpo aumentar ainda mais.

Sim, ele pretendia castigar Sasuke; não, ele não tinha a mínima intenção de transar com ele naquele momento. Mas quem disse que castigar Sasuke não poderia ser algo excitante?

— Vamos aniki, termina logo isso. — o garoto sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, gemendo alto quando Itachi o jogou novamente na ducha d'água para tirar o shampoo, sem muita delicadeza no gesto.

— De joelhos Sasuke, já. — Itachi falou assim que a última espuma solitária escorreu pelo corpo do menor em direção ao ralo.

Sasuke nem pestanejou, caindo de joelhos no chão, tomando o membro do irmão nãos mãos mais uma vez e agora guiando-o até a boca, mesmo sem receber ordens para assim fazê-lo. Ele amava o gosto de Itachi e não via a hora de senti-lo; às vezes o caçula chegava a imaginar que ele gostava muito mais de fazer oral do que de receber, tamanha era sua satisfação ao ver as expressões de prazer que seu amado deixava escapar quando o agradava daquela forma.

Todavia, Itachi agarrou seus cabelos antes que ele pudesse sequer colocar mais do que dois centímetros na boca e puxou sua cabeça para trás, impedindo-o de fazer o boquete que tanto ansiava.

— Porra Itachi! — Sasuke censurou com irritação, olhando para cima e encarando seus olhar gélido — Por que não me deixa te agradar?

Itachi ergueu uma embalagem plástica com a outra mão; Sasuke franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

— Falta passar condicionador. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo sadicamente e arrancando um ruído de frustração do menor.

— Eu não quero saber dessa porcaria! Por que me mandou ajoelhar se não tinha terminado?

— Pra provar o quão pervertido você pode ser. Só te mandei ajoelhar para passar o condicionador melhor, e você já interpretou de um jeito pervertido.

Era mentira e Sasuke sabia disso. Itachi podia não admitir, mas amava quando o Uchiha mais novo ficava irritadiço, e foi por isso que o fez ficar de joelhos e interpretar mal o seu sinal. No fundo, ele adorava provocá-lo e castigá-lo quando ele agia assim...

... assim como ele também adorava ser irritado e castigado, mas isso também era algo que ele jamais iria admitir.

_._

_Help me get away from myself_

_._

Itachi levou as mãos cheias de creme aos cabelos de Sasuke, espalhando todo o produto com cuidado e sabendo que mesmo com aquilo o cabelo do adolescente iria espetar ao secar. Todavia, ao contrario do que poderia parecer inicialmente, o cabelo de Sasuke era bastante macio, mesmo sendo rebelde do jeito que costumava ser.

— Itachi, ta bom já, vamos logo com isso!

O próprio caçula tratou de se enfiar debaixo do jato d'água para tirar o condicionador, e logo sentiu Itachi puxá-lo pelos braços para que ficasse de pé.

— Está pronto?

Sasuke envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, aproveitando a posição para enroscar uma de suas pernas na dele, puxando-o para próximo de si e sussurrando contra seus lábios:

— Eu _nasci_ pronto!

Novamente o mais velho riu, colocando o indicador acima dos lábios de Sasuke para impedi-lo de lhe roubar um beijo; Sasuke fez um beicinho de irritação.

— Então vamos.

Itachi retirou os braços de Sasuke do seu pescoço, fechou as torneiras rapidamente e abriu a porta do boxe, arrastando seu otouto para fora do banheiro.

— Ei, não! Eu queria no... — não deu tempo de protestar nada, pois logo em seguida Sasuke foi jogado contra a cama de casal da suíte, caindo numa posição bastante sugestiva; Itachi estava logo atrás de si — Ok dane-se, pode ser aqui mesmo.

— Como se você tivesse direito a escolha de alguma coisa depois do que fez!

Sasuke sentiu sua entrada se contrair só de ouvir as palavras ríspidas de Itachi. Impressionante como ser tratado dessa forma o excitava. Putz, como ele queria transar com seu nii-san naquele momento!

_._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

_._

Itachi empurrou o corpo de Sasuke para baixo enquanto se debruçava sobre a cabeceira e procurava algo no criado mudo, fazendo-o colar o rosto ao edredom e o traseiro empinado no ar. Ao retornar para a posição inicial, o mais novo ouviu o típico barulho do tubo de lubrificante abrindo e soube que havia ganhado. Itachi iria parar com essa besteira de "compromisso" e ia comê-lo sem dó nem piedade!

_Finalmente!_

— Você tem alguma noção do que nós viemos fazer em Tóquio? — Itachi perguntou com a voz neutra, mal parecendo que se preparava para enfiar três de seus dedos dentro de Sasuke (o teimoso já estava alargado o suficiente para aguentar isso). Sasuke já gemia alto por antecipação, mas ainda sim conseguiu compreender a pergunta e decidiu responder.

— Ahn... Provavelmente me levar pra aprender algo sobre a empresa, né?

— Errado.

Neste momento Sasuke até se esqueceu que estava prestes a transar com Itachi e se apoiou rapidamente em seus cotovelos, arranjando espaço para olhar para trás.

— Como assim? O que viemos fazer então? Como você conseguiu a viagem se não foi pra assuntos de trabalho?

Itachi, que ainda estava com o sorriso sacana nos lábios, os lambeu de forma obscena antes de ignorar momentaneamente a pergunta de Sasuke e enfiar os dedos dentro de seu canal, bem vagarosamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, gemeu alto e deixou a cabeça cair de encontro a cama, quase se esquecendo do seu momento abrupto de curiosidade.

_._

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

_._

— Ah irmãozinho, eu sempre consigo tudo que quero. — Itachi respondeu depois de alguns instantes, Sasuke precisou pensar bastante pra se lembrar o que seu nii-san estava respondendo.

Por fim, o mais novo optou por ficar calado a partir daquele momento, apesar de toda a curiosidade em saber o que estavam fazendo naquela cidade. Seria apenas umas férias? Itachi havia conseguido convencer Fugaku a deixar os dois saírem de casa por alguns dias? Todas as suas perguntas foram mandadas pra outra dimensão quando Itachi inseriu o quarto dedo, aumentando consideravelmente a intensidade da carícia e tirando Sasuke do sério completamente.

— Nii-san... Itachi-nii... Eu quero tanto você...! — Sasuke rebolava e suspirava, não se importando nem um pouco em parecer rendido e hipnotizado pelas estimulações — Me come logo, aniki!

Eles realmente transavam com freqüência, mas nunca fora de casa ou com a pretensão de poderem se liberar ao máximo. Era sempre às escondidas, sempre com medo de serem interrompidos, sempre em silêncio ou com sussurros baixos. Mas aquele dia prometia ser a melhor experiência sexual dos dois até então e Sasuke estava tão ansioso que não conseguia, e nem queria, se conter.

— Me dá sua mão de punheteira, Sasuke. — Itachi ordenou, agarrando o braço direito do mais novo, que ainda estava com a parte superior do tronco apoiada na cama, e lambeu de qualquer jeito seu indicador e dedo médio. Retirou dois de seus próprios dedos do canal de Sasuke, e ordenou em seguida: — Enfia dois e puxa pra cima.

— Ahh... — Sasuke gemeu alto ao ouvir o ordenamento nada puritano de Itachi, mas o obedeceu. Enfiou os dois dedos terrivelmente lubrificados em seu canal, puxando-os para cima e choramingando com a sensação de ser aberto quando Itachi, que ainda mantinha dois dentro de si, puxou para baixo — O-ahnn... O que você e-está f-fazendo?

— Cala a boca. — Itachi disse, tateando na cama a procura de algo. Logo Sasuke ouviu o barulhinho de desbloqueio do celular de Itachi e entendeu o que ele ia fazer — Faz tempo que eu quero uma foto assim, mas nunca dá pra tirar lá em casa nos poucos momentos que temos sozinhos.

Sasuke riu, imaginando em algum lugar da sua mente que ele deveria estar sentindo vergonha em ser fotografado dessa forma. Mas como era Itachi quem estava fazendo isso, tudo que Sasuke conseguia sentir era um aumento considerável de sua excitação. Pois entre quatro paredes, Sasuke era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com Itachi. _Qualquer uma mesmo!_

O barulho do aplicativo da câmera soou três vezes, seguidos pelo barulho de bloqueio do smartphone. Itachi tirou seus dedos de dentro de Sasuke, que repetiu seu gesto em seguida.

O mais velho apreciou a cena a sua frente por alguns segundos, percebendo o quão _vazio_ Sasuke parecia naquele momento, e a maneira como o corpo dele parecia chamá-lo a cada "piscadinha". Se rendendo aos seus desejos, inclinou-se para frente e enfiou a língua dentro do ânus do mais novo, arrancando um "Sim! Isso! Me chupa, nii-san!" de Sasuke, que parecia especialmente radiante em receber um beijo grego.

Não era algo que podiam fazer com muita freqüência. Não que não gostassem, mas porque era mais difícil disfarçar sexo quando estavam numa posição como esta caso alguém entrasse no cômodo. Itachi só fez isso em Sasuke umas três vezes em anos de relação, e o garoto adorou cada uma delas.

Todavia, Itachi não o "beijou" por muito tempo, terminando a carícia com uma mordida e iniciando um rastro de pequenos beijos pelas costas do corpo maravilhoso abaixo de si, até seus lábios chegarem próximos ao ouvido do mais novo.

— Sasuke... — Itachi chamou seu nome rispidamente, e o caçula suspirou forte, pois no mesmo instante ele enfiou três dedos novamente dentro de si e os curvou para cima, encontrando sua próstata com a maestria que cinco anos de relação traziam na bagagem — Hoje nós vamos fazer algo diferente.

_._

_I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!_

_._

— Sim...! Qualquer coisa! Faço do jeito que você quiser, meu amor...!

Itachi suspirou fundo, adorando ouvir seu irmão chamá-lo dessa forma.

Sasuke era uma pessoa difícil, mesmo se submetendo aos caprichos dele com certa constância ainda existam coisas que não costumava fazer ou falar por uma questão de orgulho. Chamá-lo de "amor" era uma dessas; não que ele não o amasse, mas sim porque achava a expressão clichê e batida demais para um Uchiha pronunciar. Só que até os clichês possuem seu charme, por isso Itachi se sentia feliz ao ouvir declarações como aquela de seu irmãozinho.

_._

_My whole existence is flawed,_

_You get me closer to God!_

_._

— Feche os olhos.

Sasuke obedeceu, mesmo deixando escapar um som de frustração dos seus lábios ao sentir que seu irmão retraia os dedos.

— Você realmente devia dar uma olhada na internet de vez em quando. — Itachi comentou suavemente, e logo em seguida o mais novo ouviu um "click" suave seguido por um barulho característico de vibração. Sasuke tentou erguer a cabeça para olhar para trás, mas Itachi segurou a sua nuca e o forçou a continuar encostado no colchão, sem permitir que ele observasse o que fazia — Eu disse para manter os olhos fechados, e isso inclui tentar espiar!

Sasuke não tentou espiar novamente, mas ele tinha que perguntar:

— Isso é um vibrador? — Sasuke perguntou com empolgação — Você comprou um vibrador na internet?!

— Tsk, Sasuke, que espécie de educação sexual os livros do Kakashi estão te dando? — o som de vibração se intensificou um pouco; Sasuke lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

Apesar do mais novo não gostar da internet, por óbvio ele tinha contato com algum tipo de literatura erótica e filmes pornôs. A única diferença é que ele gostava de procurar esse tipo de coisa do jeito mais convencional, e como Kakashi costumava ter bastantes livros e filmes do gênero, Sasuke conhecia algumas coisas mesmo sem jamais tê-las visto pessoalmente.

— Isso não é um típico vibrador. — Itachi respondeu, encostando o objeto na coxa de Sasuke, fazendo com que este percebesse que o objeto era consideravelmente menor do que ele antecipava — Você acha realmente que _sex toys_ se resumem a vibradores? Já disse, deveria sair um pouco desse mundo retrógrado onde vive.

— Deixa eu ver, nii-san...

— Não. Mas vou deixar você _sentir._

Isso dito, Itachi enfiou o objeto dentro de Sasuke, que choramingou baixinho. Não era grande, na verdade era menor e mais fino do que os dois dedos de Itachi juntos, mas a vibração era uma sensação nova dentro de si, de modo que ele se sentiu especialmente estimulado.

— O que é? — ele perguntou, rebolando um pouco, forçando o objeto a entrar mais dentro de si e se dando conta de que ele provavelmente não passaria de sete centímetros de comprimento.

— Um _bullet._ — Itachi murmurou em seu ouvido, puxando alguma coisa que estava presa ao brinquedo, provavelmente um cordão, para mostrar que tinha o controle sobre ele, podendo retirá-lo do corpo de Sasuke se assim desejasse — Sabe o que é isso?

— Hmm... não...

Sasuke tinha vergonha de admitir, mas Itachi estava certo. O máximo que ele encontrou nas suas leituras e vídeos sexuais foram vibradores convencionais, usados por mulheres (já que, por obvio, Kakashi, como um heterossexual, não tinha livros ou filmes homossexuais – se tinha, escondia muito bem de Sasuke). Ele não sabia da existência de outros tipos de brinquedos sexuais, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que existissem outros. Para eles, todos se resumiam a vibradores coloridos, de doze centímetros em média.

— _Bullet_ é um brinquedo usado mais por mulheres do que por homens, e eu achei que encaixaria como uma luva para o seu castigo de hoje.

— É muito pequeno, nii-san... — Sasuke reclamou; Itachi riu pelo nariz.

— É Sasuke, é pequeno. Mas te garanto que você não ia gostar nada se eu te desse um vibrador, plugue ou dildo pra usar essa tarde.

Sasuke estava se perguntando o que seriam os demais brinquedos que Itachi mencionou quando ouviu um segundo "click". A vibração do _bullet_ acelerou consideravelmente, fazendo com que ele parasse de respirar e soltasse uma risadinha baixa e animada.

— E esse daqui pode ser controlado por controle-remoto. — Itachi sussurrou sensualmente, deixando bem claro que seria ele quem iria manter o controle em mãos.

— Hmmm... ok, eu gostei. — falou sem muito pensar, puxando o objeto com seus músculos internos mais para dentro e sentindo ele se alojar bem próximo de sua próstata. O manteve ali, pois sabia que se chegasse até lá ele estaria completamente perdido — Qual é meu castigo, nii-san?

— O _bullet_ é um dos seus castigos Sasuke, mas é apenas um deles.

— Se o _bullet_ é um castigo, eu quero os outros logo...

_._

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

_._

Itachi saiu da cama, Sasuke pode sentir a movimentação, mas ainda sim manteve os olhos fechados. Choramingou alto quando um terceiro "click" soou no ambiente e a vibração se intensificou ainda mais, mas manteve o ordenado e continuou na mesma posição. Depois de poucos segundos, sentiu algo cobrir seu corpo, e esticou as mãos para sentir o material.

Era uma toalha, Itachi estava enxugando toda a água do banho de seu corpo. Em meio à excitação, Sasuke havia se esquecido de que estava encharcado e, muito provavelmente, havia molhado a cama toda dos dois. Bom, não que ele desse a mínima para isso... Serviço de quarto existe pra essas coisas, não?

— Sente-se. — Itachi ordenou; Sasuke mordeu os lábios e cumpriu a ordem.

Ao se sentar a cama, percebeu que o tal _bullet_ entrou ainda mais em seu corpo, e por muito pouco não atingiu o seu ponto mais sensível. Sua respiração acelerou de forma considerável, e a sensação característica do orgasmo a caminho se fez presente no seu baixo ventre. Era uma questão de tempo, e se Itachi não andasse mais rápido com aqueles preparativos ele acabaria gozando sem transar, pensamento este que não o agradou: Sasuke odiava gozar antes de Itachi.

— Abra os olhos. — Itachi falou assim que retirou a toalha da parte superior de Sasuke, agora completamente seco.

Sasuke realizou o ordenado, piscando algumas vezes para recobrar o foco diante da sensação de prazer. Itachi segurava algo, alguma peça de roupa, mas a mente do caçula não estava funcionando bem para que ele identificasse o que era.

— Nós vamos sair. — Itachi informou com um sorriso radiante, abrindo a roupa com as mãos para mostrar os detalhes para ele — E você vai usar isso pra mim.

Com uma expressão imensurável de êxtase, Sasuke olhou para a vestimenta, tentando fazer o mundo voltar a ter sentido em meio a sua luta contra o orgasmo, até que finalmente conseguiu identificar exatamente o que Itachi segurava. Ele arregalou o olhar e se não fosse pelo _bullet_ enfiado dentro de si provavelmente teria brochado.

Aquilo era um... um _vestido_?!

— Você tá delirando Itachi? — Sasuke perguntou em descrença, surpreso demais para ficar irritado — Isso é roupa de mulher! Eu não posso sair usando isso!

— E você está amando um brinquedo sexual de mulher e não estou vendo você reclamar.

— Mas...

Itachi colocou o vestido ao lado de Sasuke e puxou o corpo do menor para perto, colocando-o acima de seu corpo ainda nu. O mais novo parou de falar, sentindo-se novamente embriagado pelo cheiro de Itachi e o calor que desprendia de sua pele.

— Poe pra mim amor... — ele falou com delicadeza, lambendo os lábios de Sasuke com carinho, enquanto o mais novo tentava desesperadamente roubar-lhe um beijo. Itachi sabia que o caçula amava beijar, e estava privando-o disso há algumas horas propositalmente — Eu vou gostar tanto se você usar pra mim...

_._

_(Help me) Tear down my reason_

_._

— Eu uso Itachi, qualquer coisa pra você, qualquer coisa! — Sasuke respondeu, se rendendo parcialmente. _Parcialmente._ — Só que não na rua.

Não, ele não gostava da ideia de usar um vestido, mas se era para deixar Itachi feliz ele usaria. Só que pedir pra ele sair em público com aquilo já era loucura demais!

E então Itachi resolveu inverter o jogo, usando a arma de Sasuke contra ele mesmo. Pegou as mãos de Sasuke e as colocou em seu próprio corpo, puxando-as para baixo, até que automaticamente elas se envolveram ao redor de sua ereção e iniciaram uma masturbação rápida. Era engraçado chegar a essa conclusão, mas Sasuke parecia perder mais o controle quando satisfazia Itachi do que quando o irmão o satisfazia. E o mais velho não seria louco de questionar essas preferências diferenciadas do irmão.

— Itachi... — Sasuke gemeu, se ajeitando na cama com a intenção de se abaixar para realizar o maldito oral que tanto queria fazer.

_._

_(Help me) It's your sex I can smell_

_._

E quando estava quase na altura certa, quase encostando os lábios em seu destino, seu Itachi agarrou seus cabelos e o impediu de receber o seu prêmio.

— Se você botar o vestido pra mim, eu deixo você me chupar. — ele tentou negociar, sua voz soando um pouco mais grave do que outrora, mostrando que ele realmente estava interessado em fazer o tal "trato" com Sasuke.

_Que espécie de trato é esse onde só ele ganha?_ – Sasuke pensou, olhando nos olhos negros do irmão com irritação – _Eu curto demais chupar o Itachi, mas não vou cair numa dessa!_

— Você acha que eu nasci ontem? — ele respondeu, falando entre os dentes e mantendo a expressão mais furiosa que conseguia naquela posição.

O Uchiha primogênito resolveu parar de argumentar e usar um método mais efetivo que sempre funcionava com Sasuke. Às vezes se sentia um completo tolo por ainda discutir com ele, já que agir dessa forma sempre funcionava melhor; seu poder de persuasão aumentava consideravelmente quando ele deixava de "pedir" e começava a "ordenar".

Agarrou o menor pelos cabelos e o puxou para um beijo, o primeiro desde que chegaram ao hotel. Sasuke correspondeu afobado, suspirando pesadamente, sentindo-se saciado por finalmente conseguir entrelaçar sua língua à de Itachi. Instintivamente rebolou no colo do maior, estimulando as duas ereções, e sentiu que, para o seu desespero, o _bullet_entrou ainda mais dentro de si, atingindo em cheio o seu ponto mais sensível de uma vez só.

— Ah! Merda! — ele quase gritou, interrompendo o beijo e tentando fugir do colo de Itachi por instinto, arqueando as costas e arranhando o peitoral do mais velho.

Todavia, Itachi entendeu o que acontecia antes que fosse tarde demais e apertou a base do pênis de Sasuke, o impedindo de ejacular e murmurando palavras de conforto. Ele não se importava de seu irmãozinho gozar quantas vezes fosse possível antes dos dois transarem, mas sabia que Sasuke detestava quando isso acontecia, e por isso o ajudou a se conter.

— Você fica perfeito quando faz essa expressão de dor toda vez que eu te ajudo a não gozar, otouto. — Itachi rosnou contra os seus lábios, mordendo o inferior com força e arrancando um ruído de descontrole do mais novo.

_._

_(Help me) You make me perfect_

_._

Sasuke respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar e recobrar a compostura. Murmurou um agradecimento por Itachi tê-lo impedido de chegar ao orgasmo, já que independente de suas preferências estava cansado e sabia que se chegasse ao ápice iria desejar dormir um pouco (seu interior não entrava em consenso: sua mente desejava dormir enquanto seu corpo queria transar até o nascer do sol do dia seguinte). Finalmente conseguiu forças pra levar uma de suas mãos para trás na tentativa de tirar o brinquedo da sua região mais sensível (afinal, de nada adiantaria a interrupção de Itachi se o estimulo continuasse ali). Percebeu que realmente havia uma pequena cordinha, como também havia um anel de metal na outra ponta, provavelmente para facilitar a retirada do brinquedo.

Compreendendo como funcionava o objeto, tentou puxá-lo para fora, conseguindo retraí-lo alguns centímetros até que Itachi agarrou seu pulso com força, o impedindo de se mover.

— Ita-itachi-ni...! — Sasuke arfou, piscando, tentando encarar Itachi nos olhos e implorar para que o soltasse — Eu...

— Eu não te disse que o _bullet_era um dos seus castigos Sasuke? — Itachi murmurou com rispidez, e o mais novo novamente sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por completo — Você_vai_ deixar ele ai, e vai por o vestido!

_Esse tom de voz..._ – Sasuke pensou, engolindo um gemido de prazer que teimava querer escapar de sua garganta. Amava, venerava, _enlouquecia _quando Itachi falava desta maneira tão autoritária. Mas ele ainda iria reclamar: como Itachi tinha a coragem de pedir que ele saísse na rua nessas condições? Isso era além do imaginável, até mesmo para a sua mente pervertida!

— N-não... — seu protesto soou tão rendido que Sasuke nem se surpreendeu com as palavras que ouviu a seguir.

— Você VAI por Sasuke. — Itachi levou o polegar da mão esquerda sobre os lábios de Sasuke, contornado o inferior com a unha — Isso não é mais um pedido. — abaixava cada vez mais seu toque, aranhando-o de leve e seguindo o contorno de seu pescoço, até cada vez mais para baixo — Eu não estou mais brincando. — por fim, beliscou um de seus mamilos, sem machucá-lo, mas ainda sim causando uma sensação de prazer intenso ao torcê-lo levemente.

_Porra... merda... Ok Sasuke, respire e controle-se. Agora a situação ficou séria mesmo._

Itachi e Sasuke eram amantes, e portanto se amavam além do amor fraternal. Sasuke não tinha dúvidas alguma da magnitude do amor de seu irmão para consigo, mas havia algumas coisas na personalidade de ambos que sobressaiam ao amor, de modo que eventualmente elas acabavam vindo à tona. Uma dessas "coisas" se referia ao intenso sadismo de Itachi, e a outra, em contrapartida, nada mais era do que o masoquismo de Sasuke.

Não se tratava de uma relação de sadomasoquismo no sentido físico da palavra: não era doloroso no corpo, mas doía no ego. Sasuke gostava de se sentir submissão à Itachi, o mais velho sabia bem disso e adorava essa característica no seu irmão – talvez foi por isso a atração sexual dos dois se iniciou, já que eles possuíam um relacionamento desse jeito antes mesmo de se tornarem amantes. Sendo assim, se Sasuke não o obedecesse agora mesmo, Itachi iria castigá-lo e obrigá-lo a fazer tudo que viesse a sua mente, humilhando-o e destruindo seu orgulho Uchiha, mesmo sem lhe machucar fisicamente. Claro, sempre trocavam uns tapas, mas nada muito além da normalidade de um sexo mais violento; Itachi nunca deixava marcas de agressão, ele jamais conseguiria conviver consigo mesmo se algum dia isso acontecesse.

Sendo assim, Sasuke entendeu o porquê do vestido. Era um desejo do lado sádico de Itachi, e não uma simples fantasia sexual. Ele queria castigá-lo por ter tentado fazer com que ele desistisse do compromisso; provavelmente tinha guardado o vestido pra mais tarde, mas como Sasuke o provocou resolveu humilhá-lo em público.

Geralmente os castigos de Itachi não envolviam algo sexual, até porque, como fora dito anteriormente, os irmãos não costumavam ter muito tempo para se relacionarem sexualmente e esse tipo de dinâmica acontecia muito antes de se tornarem amantes. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, dessa vez Itachi iria estender o seu sadismo para algo sexual também, e isso fez com que Sasuke gemesse baixinho pela expectativa.

_Hmm... isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante._

— Ok... — ele murmurou em resposta, abaixando o olhar para a cama, tentando localizar onde estava o vestido.

_._

_Help me become somebody else!_

_._

O encontrou e, sem erguer novamente o olhar para encarar Itachi, esticou suas mãos para a roupa, fitando-a com atenção. Não era um vestido qualquer, o que estava piorando ainda mais o castigo e o deixando mais excitado: era um maldito vestido de _french maid_², preto, com detalhes em branco, saia rodada, avental curto e... oh... tinha acessórios! Um par de meias 7/8, trançadas, estilo arrastão; uma liga, e um enfeite de renda ridículo com presilhas pra prender na cabeça.

Itachi pretendia matá-lo de vergonha, não era possível! E apesar de não admitir, Sasuke estava amando!

— Se reclamar, você sabe que vai ser pior. — o mais velho disse, percebendo que finalmente Sasuke notara os detalhes da vestimenta.

Mas Sasuke, indo contra o seu bom senso, resolveu rebater:

— Itachi, tenha santa paciência! Eu não posso usar isso em público! — ele reclamou; Itachi piscou pesadamente.

Ao abrir os olhos, o caçula engoliu em seco pensando se estava vendo coisas. Os olhos de Itachi pareciam avermelhar-se por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem à cor habitual de ônix. Sabia que era apenas uma impressão, provavelmente um jogo de luz do ambiente, mas ao ouvir as próximas palavras ele teve a completa certeza de que seu coração iria parar de bater por alguns instantes:

— Você tá tão fodido que nem faz ideia do quanto vai sofrer na minha mão hoje Sasuke...

E quem era Sasuke pra duvidar de um juramento como esse.

.

**(***)**

_._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

_._

— Você está espetacular amor. — Itachi disse, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke que agora já começavam a secar e espetar para trás, antes de prender o maldito enfeite no topo da sua cabeça — Mas ainda há um toque final, o aumento do seu castigo, porque você foi muito desobediente. Nós vamos pegar no caminho, portanto aproveite a folga enquanto pode.

— Folga!?

Sasuke o olhava com irritação, mas Itachi não parava de sorrir e ajeitar a sua roupa. E ele não estava mentindo, pois "espetacular" era a única palavra que poderia descrever a aparência do Uchiha adolescente naquele momento.

A roupa coube como uma luva e colava no corpo de Sasuke nos pontos certos, sem deixá-lo muito vulgar (apesar de Itachi quase ter comprado um modelito mais sensual), mas marcando a cintura fina que seu irmão tinha e que Itachi amava venerar. O enfeite no cabelo contribuía para acentuar os traços delicados do rosto de Sasuke, deixando-o mais angelical, enquanto a meias-arrastão, que nem rasgou com toda a luta que teve que fazer para conseguir vestir seu otouto teimoso, dava o toque de safadeza no visual, em conjunto com a liga preta que adornava a metade da coxa esquerda dele.

Ele também fez Sasuke vestir um par de _scarpin_, que serviu perfeitamente, o que era algo maravilhoso de se constatar, já que Itachi o faria usar salto pelo menos uma vez na semana depois daquele dia. Ah, ele definitivamente devia ter pensado em por seu irmão em um salto há muito tempo, pois a postura que ele adquiria equilibrado acima de doze centímetros era algo extremamente maravilhoso de se apreciar.

O mais velho se sentia vitorioso com o resultado, pois conseguiu colocar todos os acessórios em quinze minutos, mesmo com as palavras de ódio do irmão e os chutes que sempre erravam a mira. Claro, o controle remoto do _bullet_ ajudou bastante nessa briga, e depois de quase gozar duas vezes em meio a movimentação frenética, Sasuke resolveu ficar paradinho e permitir que o outro o arrumasse como desejava.

_._

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

_._

— Eu não sei como que eu consigo te amar quando você faz essas coisas comigo. — Sasuke fungou, fazendo um beicinho contrariado e olhando para todos os lugares do quarto, menos pra Itachi.

— Você me ama justamente porque eu faço essas coisas com você Sasuke.

— Não. Eu te amo porque te amo. — ele respondeu, cruzando os braços — Mas meu coração não funciona muito bem, porque eu deveria deixar de te amar por você fazer isso comigo.

— Pare de reclamar, sei que você adora. — Itachi respondeu, aproximando-se do irmão e erguendo seu queixo com o indicador, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, abaixando o olhar pela vergonha e apreciando rapidamente as roupas de Itachi. Ele tinha se vestido antes de forçá-lo a por o vestido, e por causa de toda a movimentação (e briga) Sasuke não tinha apreciado direito o visual do irmão.

Itachi também estava espetacular, usando uma combinação de roupas com cores pouco convencionais para um Uchiha. Usava um terno Dolce & Gabbana preto fosco, bem diferente dos típicos e convencionais Giorgio Armani's que costumava usar quase todos os dias, e uma camisa vermelho-vinho, com a gola aberta, sem gravata, aumentando um pouco o visual informal da escolha da roupa. Não era algo convencional no guarda-roupa de Itachi, Sasuke nunca o vira vestir algo alem de preto convencional e branco gelo, sempre acompanhado por gravata com nó Windsor ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele não podia negar que apreciou consideravelmente a mudança no visual, mas ainda sim não entendia porque o outro se vestia daquele jeito.

Onde, afinal de contas, eles iriam vestidos daquela forma?

— Se não adorasse, você não estaria excitado ainda, e não estaria me comendo com os olhos desse jeito. — Itachi argumentou, trazendo o Uchiha mais novo de volta a realidade.

Naquele momento Itachi decidiu enfiar a mão abaixo da saia de Sasuke e acariciou a ereção do menor, bem de leve, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado.

_._

_I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!_

_._

— Você gosta de se sentir assim, não gosta? — ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Sasuke, que aquela altura do campeonato já estava com os olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, maças do rosto coradas, implorando por um beijo. Itachi tirou o dedo do queixo de Sasuke, e levou a mão ao bolso de sua roupa, retirando de lá o toque final do castigo, ao menos por enquanto.

O caçula arregalou o olhar mais uma vez ao sentir que Itachi colocava algo ao redor de sua ereção, algo áspero e extremamente desconfortável.

— O... o que é isso? — Sasuke olhou para baixo, mas não conseguia ver o que Itachi fazia, a saia do vestido tampava sua visão.

— Isso, irmãozinho, é outro brinquedo que eu comprei. — Itachi respondeu, apertando o fecho do objeto com cuidado para não machucar Sasuke. Havia testado antes, pois certamente era algo que poderia ser perigoso se usado da maneira incorreta — Eu ia usar com você hoje de noite, em mim, mas você resolveu agir como uma puta teimosa e não me deu outra escolha.

Sasuke estava tão apavorado em ter um objeto estranho ao redor de sua masculinidade que nem se importou com o xingamento provocativo.

— Itachi, o que diabos é isso?! — ele perguntou sem fôlego, mas Itachi não o respondeu de imediato e ele se viu forçado a agir.

Empurrou seu irmão para trás, conseguindo espaço para levantar a saia e olhar para baixo. Engoliu em seco, tremendo da cabeça aos pés ao ver que a base de seu pênis estava apertada fortemente com uma grossa camada de couro, aumentando consideravelmente a sua ereção pela dificuldade de circulação do sangue.

— Não era você que queria um anel Sasu?

Itachi riu um pouco ao receber olhar fulminante do mais novo em resposta a essa provocação.

— De compromisso! — Sasuke rebateu, soltando a saia e gesticulando para baixo — Não... isso!

— Por que está tão bravo? — Itachi perguntou inocentemente, dando passo a frente e um breve selinho no mais novo enquanto procurava outra coisa nos seus bolsos — Está doendo?

Era uma pergunta real, o caçula percebeu a leve nota de preocupação na voz de Itachi.

— Não, não está. — Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade — Mas eu estou sentindo como se... se...

Naquele momento, o mais velho voltou a estimular sua ereção, um pouco mais forte desta vez, e Sasuke parou de falar diante da excitação crescente. Ele parecia mais sensível do que antes, sentindo ate o detalhe da textura da pele dos dedos de Itachi, algo que em condições normais seria incapaz de perceber.

Então era pra isso que servia o tal brinquedo? Intensificar o tato?

— Você vai gostar desse otouto. — Itachi murmurou baixinho, passando o polegar na ponta do pênis de Sasuke e espalhando o liquido pré-seminal que ali se acumulava, mantendo um pouco em seu dedo e trazendo-o para cima, aproveitando para sentir o gosto de Sasuke ao colocá-lo sem vergonha alguma na boca. Imediatamente o mais novo piscou ao ver seu comportamento nada puritano, e os olhos abriram ainda mais enevoados pelo prazer do que outrora — Só que esse não dá pra usar por muito tempo, então eu vou ter que tirar de você lá...

— ... lá?

_Mas onde diabos é "lá"?_

— Sim, lá. — Itachi ergueu o que havia acabado de retirar do bolso, mostrando para Sasuke, que pegou o tecido negro com as mãos — Ponha logo a última peça e vamos.

Sasuke desdobrou o tecido, se dando conta de que se tratava de uma calcinha preta de lacinhos laterais, estilo fio-dental.

— Itachi...! — Sasuke até rosnou o nome do mais velho, que não se controlou nem um pouco e caiu na gargalhada de vez — Eu não vou usar calcinha!

— Tem que usar! — Itachi disse entre o riso — Eu tenho que amarrar a corda do _bullet_em alguma coisa, se não vai entrar mais fundo e você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se voltar a encostar "naquele lugar". Imagina a cena Sasuke: você e eu conversando com um grupo de pessoas até que... ops!

_Itachi está se divertindo tanto com a minha miséria que até está fazendo piadinha. Isso sim é algo inédito... Deixe estar nii-san, deixe estar!_

— Eu fico com o anel bizarro, mas tiro o_bullet_. — Sasuke tentou negociar, sem muita esperança de conseguir algo, mas optando por tentar antes de se dar por vencido.

Mas assim que falou suas condições, Itachi parou de rir e olhou para Sasuke com seriedade.

— Nem ferrando... Você vai ser uma boa biscate e vai fazer o que eu mandei, né Sasuke?

_._

_My whole existence is flawed_

_._

O Uchiha mais novo ainda demonstrava o olhar de irritação, mas suas bochechas coraram ainda mais, um pouco mais rendido por ouvir o xingamento. Itachi costumava ser bastante boca suja na cama, mas não o chamava dessa forma se não estivessem fazendo sexo ou prestes a isso, e isso só indicava que se ele cumprisse o seu castigo ganharia uma recompensa ao final de tudo.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, entregando a calcinha pra Itachi e suspirando em seguida.

— Poe pra mim... — ele pediu, um pouco dengoso — Se eu me abaixar, o _bullet_vai... você sabe.

— É verdade. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo impudicamente mais uma vez.

Abaixou-se na frente de Sasuke e colocou a calcinha nas suas duas pernas, puxando-a para cima e ficando satisfeito ao constatar que ela era do tamanho certo, conforme planejara. Obviamente estava apertado na frente, mal cobria o membro de Sasuke direito, mas Itachi achava que esse era o maior charme que seu irmãozinho podia exibir usando aquelas roupas: a prova de que, apesar de tudo, ele não era uma garota.

E isso era ótimo, porque Itachi detestava garotas... Ele só queria ver o seu Sasuke vestido como uma, fazia algum sentido esse desejo? Bem, não era nessa altura do campeonato que ele ia se preocupar com isso.

Circundou-o, parando atrás do outro e puxando um pouco a cordinha que estava entre as suas nádegas, dando um nó no fio da calcinha para impedir o _bullet_ de entrar mais profundamente. Contudo, Itachi não deu um nó muito forte... Afinal de contas, essa tarde prometia ser totalmente inesquecível, e seria ainda mais excitante ter uma "cereja no topo do sorvete" caso o _bullet_ se desprendesse da calcinha. O acaso escolheria o destino do Sasuke, mas ele só estava dando uma forcinha.

Afinal, nenhum deles era santo e ambos possuíam cérebros bastante pervertidos; mas Itachi, com toda certeza, era o mais criativo deles. E criatividade em conjunto com perversidade pode ser uma combinação bastante perigosa.

— Vem Sasuke, vamos aproveitar o melhor dia das nossas vidas. — Itachi voltou a frente de Sasuke e o agarrou, unindo os baixos ventres que encaixavam como uma luva, causando uma sensação extrema de prazer em Sasuke, que estava muito estimulado e não conseguiu conter o sibilo intenso gerado pelo prazer e sensibilidade exacerbada — Vamos? — Itachi murmurou no seu ouvido, esfregando-se ainda mais em Sasuke e ganhando um choramingar extremamente excitante como recompensa.

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco reconfortado por perceber que Itachi também estava duro como pedra. Ao menos ele não seria o único a "sofrer" com uma ereção mal resolvida naquele fim de tarde.

— Só se for ao seu lado, nii-san. — respondeu, dengoso.

Ganhou um beijo explicito de Itachi por ter escolhido as palavras certas, beijo este que foi de tirar o fôlego e durou por pelo menos cinco minutos. E Sasuke foi teleportado para o paraíso durante esses minutos, pois não havia nada que amasse mais no mundo do que beijar Itachi.

Quando finalmente se separaram e saíram juntos do quarto, Itachi ria da dificuldade de Sasuke de andar no salto e lidar com a estimulação sexual ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o mais novo, no entanto, aparentava estar irritado com a gozação. Mas, no fundo, Itachi sabia que ele se sentia cada vez mais excitado com isso; ele tinha certeza que seu irmão amava tudo aquilo de uma maneira nada puritana.

— Até que andar nesse troço não é tão difícil. — Sasuke falou quando chegaram à frente do elevador.

Itachi ergueu seu queixo, o forçando a encarar nos olhos mais uma vez, somente para apreciar como o rosto de Sasuke iria enrubescer com as palavras que diria a seguir.

— É porque você nasceu pra ficar em cima de um salto, Sasuke. — Itachi murmurou, encostando sua testa a do outro — E pode ter certeza que eu vou adorar comer seu rabo arrebitado com você em cima de um salto desses, se empinando ainda mais do que geralmente empina quando quer dá pra mim.

O caçula só não gozou com aquelas palavras por causa do maldito anel, mas precisou agarrar Itachi para não cair, sentindo suas pernas vacilarem com a onda grande de prazer que invadiu seu corpo.

_Itachi está me levando pro céu ou pro inferno?_ — Foi o último pensamento que teve, antes de se perder momentaneamente na sensação deliciosa que era ter o corpo de Itachi envolvendo o seu e o prevenindo de cair no chão.

Seria uma tarde extremamente longa... E ele mal podia esperar por isso!

_._

_You get me closer to god!_

_._

_... Continua ..._

* * *

**¹ Dr. Snakes:** Eu leio o mangá de Naruto em inglês, então eu não sei se o Itachi fala "doutor cobra" pro Sasuke na briga contra o Kabuto, ou se é algo que aparece apenas na versão em inglês. Mas essa citação é uma referência ao apelidinho que Itachi dá para Sasuke no mangá, quando o Uchiha caçula começa a falar sobre os pontos fortes e fracos das cobras para que ambos encontrassem uma estratégia contra Kabuto.  
**² French maid:** google imagens, por favor. ;)

* * *

**Nota:** os nomes de famílias citados estão no "top 10" de famílias mais ricas do mundo. Ainda sim, não levem a sério o que eu disse sobre essa dinâmica de "riqueza familiar", isso é uma fanfic!  
As marcas citadas, bem como o nó de gravata que Itachi costumava usar e outros pequenos detalhes não foram citadas para merchandising. Eu apenas escolhi citar as marcas na descrição porque tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke vivem em alta sociedade, então eles conseguem identificar esse tipo de coisa com mais facilidade do que nós, reles mortais. Enquanto pra gente um terno é "um terno", pra alta sociedade há uma grande diferenciação de uma marca para a outra.  
Talvez por isso vocês tenham achado os irmãos Uchihas um pouco esnobes no primeiro capítulo, mas não se preocupem porque essa imagem vai mudar no próximo. ^^  
E no próximo vocês descobrirão o que o Itachi quer fazer... Será que o Sasuke vai ganhar o que tanto quer? ;)  
Desculpe por não ter lemon nesse capítulo, foi por uma causa nobre. O Sasuke não vai conseguir fazer mais nada depois do lemon, então... heh. No próximo vocês terão lemon!

* * *

**Nota aos leitores antigos:** Gente, eu pensei em responder aqueles que comentaram sem login em Haunted aqui, mas como não sei se vocês vão ler essa fanfic (talvez sim, já que é o mesmo casal), eu optei por deixar pra responder na atualização de Haunted, que logo vem. Ok? Muito obrigada!

Ah! E quem comentar sem login nessa fanfic será respondido no texto do próximo capítulo. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

**N/A:** Tomem pervertidos *joga o capítulo 2*  
Droga de Uchihas e suas perversões trabalhosas de escrever... =P  
Então leiam esse capítulo sabendo que vai ter mais um de explicações e, porque não, mais momentos cítricos.  
Não quis colocar a tradução da música na fanfic porque tem coisa muito chula que só fica sexy em inglês, em português não hahaha! E de coisa chula já basta as palavras do Itachi e Sasuke.  
Perdoem erros, fanfic não betada.  
Beijinh,o amo vocês!

* * *

**Música:** Genitorturers - Take It

* * *

**Breaking the 4th Wall**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

— Por favor, Itachi-nii... Por favor!

— "Por favor" o que, Sasuke? — Itachi murmurou no ouvido de seu otouto, aumentando um pouco mais a vibração do _bullet_ com o controle-remoto escondido no bolso de seu paletó, fazendo o mais novo se contorcer no sofá e cruzar as pernas com mais força.

— Itachiii! — Ele agonizou em um sibilo, imerso numa quantidade de emoções que variavam do prazer intenso ao desespero surreal de ser pego naquela situação em público.

Para o seu alívio, ninguém parecia prestar atenção no que os dois faziam: o hotel estava movimentado, muita gente transitava entre a recepção e os elevadores e ninguém tinha tempo a perder prestando atenção no casal de namorados que, apesar de um pouco excêntricos (não havia como a roupa de Sasuke passar despercebida), só aparentavam estar sentados no hall de entrada esperando uma carona.

Itachi havia requisitado uma limousine, pois acreditava que um taxi não teria a privacidade que ele necessitava para... hn... "conversar" com Sasuke. Mesmo sabendo que o destino era perto, não se importava de gastar com esse luxo, pois enquanto ele pudesse utilizar a porcaria do dinheiro ao seu favor ele utilizaria, já que essa mesma "porcaria" trouxe mil problemas pra sua vida; os poucos benefícios deveriam ser aproveitados.

— Eu disse pra você escolher se queria que a gente testasse enquanto estávamos esperando ou quando chegássemos lá. Foi você que escolheu. — Itachi respondeu, aumentando mais uma vez a velocidade do _bullet_ e ouvindo a respiração de seu irmão acelerar cada vez mais.

O _bullet_ era o melhor que Itachi conseguiu encontrar no mercado, e isso significava que ele possuía muitas funções diferentes. Ao contrario da maioria dos _bullets_, não era movido à pilha e sim à bateria recarregável, poderia funcionar por até três horas seguida na velocidade máxima, tinha dez velocidades diferente e aquecia se o botão de calor fosse acionado – tudo isso, por si só, demonstrava que ele não era um "brinquedinho qualquer". Sasuke, muito provavelmente, tinha subestimado tudo que o _bullet_ poderia fazer, sendo enganado pela simplicidade de seu formato e tamanho.

Afinal, era essa a proposta do brinquedo: enganar seu poder de prazer em uma aparência inofensiva.

— M-a-as nii-san, é muito forte! — Sasuke choramingava entre as arfadas de ar. Aumentou um pouco o tom de voz enquanto se contorcia da maneira mais comedida possível no sofá e agarrou o braço de Itachi, cuja mão estava enfiada no bolso, segurando o controle-remoto — Eu vou morrer!

Sasuke falava com tanto desespero, com a respiração tão ofegante e olhar tão arregalado, que Itachi se perguntou se ele _realmente_ achava que iria morrer por causa de uma simples brincadeira.

— O máximo que vai acontecer é você gozar, otouto. — respondeu com calma, divertindo-se com o estado deplorável de Sasuke — Ninguém vai morrer por isso.

— Nii-san, e-eu não posso gozar! — Sasuke falou de maneira arrastada com os dentes cerrados, levando as mãos para o rosto de Itachi e forçando-o a olhar nos olhos — Por favor, nii-san, por favor, por favor, por favor!

_._

_I got the word of hurt speaking it to your skin_

_._

Itachi amaciou um pouco o olhar, encostando sua testa à de Sasuke e apreciando a maneira como os cabelos dele pareciam ficar ainda mais arrepiados diante da grande lascividade que sentia. As pessoas ao redor não estavam olhando para eles, o barulho do ambiente era tão grande que ninguém seria capaz de ouvir o suave som de vibração. Para somar a sua satisfação momentânea, Sasuke ainda estava vestido perfeitamente como uma _maid_, mas estava tão desesperado com o _bullet_ que parecia ter se esquecido das roupas que usava (e dos olhares arregalados que receberam ao chegar à recepção).

Itachi se sentia realmente abençoado por ter um momento como esse com Sasuke. Era tão raro que pudessem fazer algo assim... Mas isso não significava que ele iria se render aos apelos do mais novo. Não mesmo!

— Você pode, amor. — Itachi murmurou, girando os dedos no botãozinho de velocidade e aumentando dois níveis de uma vez só, parando na oitava velocidade.

Enfiou a mão discretamente abaixo da saia de Sasuke, envolvendo o pênis excitado com os dedos, se dando conta de que Sasuke havia se contorcido tanto que a calcinha desceu consideravelmente, deixando-o parcialmente despido. O caçula, se sentindo ainda mais afetado com o calor dos dedos de Itachi, fechou os olhos, parou de respirar e abriu a boca em um grito silencioso de êxtase.

— E você vai! — isso dito, Itachi levou a outra mão à nuca de Sasuke e o puxou para um beijo, permitindo que seu irmãozinho mordesse seus lábios a maneira que quisesse enquanto chegava ao ápice.

Ao contrario do que Sasuke pensava ser possível, ele chegou _sim_ ao orgasmo, fato este tão surpreendente que ele nem sequer emitiu uma sílaba, terminando a sua euforia com um simples gemido de satisfação e um tremor gostoso e suave que percorreu todo o seu corpo.

Itachi sentiu seus dedos sujarem um pouco com a essência de Sasuke, mas bem menos do que acontecia quando chegava ao orgasmo sem o anel. Retirou a mão debaixo do vestido, olhando para os lados e se certificando se ninguém os espionava, e então levou os dedos cobertos por pequenas gostas de esperma à boca, lambendo-os e gemendo baixinho com a satisfação que o gosto de Sasuke o proporcionava. O mais novo ainda parecia estar em outro mundo, não demonstrando nem um pouco o foco no olhar.

Satisfeito com o fim da tortura leve, o mais velho diminuiu a velocidade do _bullet_gradativamente, até desligá-lo. Sasuke merecia uma folga depois dessa.

— Nii-... san... — Sasuke falou, ainda em seu estado de pós-orgasmo; Itachi riu baixinho, dando um selinho que pareceu acordá-lo para a realidade.

Imediatamente Sasuke o empurrou e o censurou com o olhar, depois passou a mão nos cabelos e quase arrancou o enfeite de _maid_ preso em suas madeixas, deixando um rosnado baixo sair de sua garganta ao se lembrar que ainda usava aquela maldita fantasia

— Como que você me fez fazer isso _justamente aqui_!? Alias, como isso foi possível? Eu achei que...

— Eu sei o que você achou, mas o anel não te impede de chegar ao orgasmo. — Itachi abaixou bastante o tom de voz, murmurando próximo dos lábios de Sasuke, para apenas ele ouvisse o ensinamento — Ele apenas adia o inevitável e faz você ejacular menos por causa da pressão, mas você ainda goza. (1)

— Eu te odeio. — Sasuke respondeu, olhando automaticamente para os lábios de Itachi; apesar das palavras duras, ele não conseguia negar que estava imensamente interessado em receber um beijo e nem conseguia disfarçar isso.

— Adoro quando você diz que me odeia. — Itachi respondeu, levando o indicador ao queixo de Sasuke e forçando-o a voltar a encarar seus olhos — Isso me dá motivos pra te castigar _mais_!

Sasuke não se afetou com as palavras de Itachi, pois ele ainda exibia uma intensa quantidade de desafio e luxúria no olhar. Simplesmente abaixou um pouco a cabeça até o dedo que estava em seu queixo entrar em contato com seus lábios e o envolveu até a metade, chupando-o com força e desejo.

— Esqueceu que está em público, putinha? — Itachi sentiu o gesto de Sasuke se refletir diretamente na sua ereção encoberta, mas mesmo assim teve que provocar o irmão.

Sasuke girou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o rubor que voltava a pintar suas bochechas.

— Você é um idiota tão grande... — Sasuke murmurou, soltando o dedo de Itachi seus lábios e levando uma das mãos timidamente ao colo de Itachi, apalpando a ereção do mais velho por cima da roupa — Tão idiota que me faz querer te chupar aqui mesmo.

Itachi deu seu típico sorriso de canto de boca que prometia a eminência de experiências prazerosas; Sasuke imitou seu sorriso, mais do que pronto pra vivenciar tudo que Itachi tinha a oferecer.

— Amo como a sua cabeça funciona Sasuke...

_._

_Give it to all who follow when the fury begins_

_._

Sasuke estava bravo e pervertido, era evidente isso. Ele não gostava de atingir o orgasmo sozinho, e definitivamente estava furioso por Itachi tê-lo forçado a fazer isso, em público ainda por cima! Mas isso fazia com que ele se sentisse mais e mais excitado e, como já dito anteriormente, Sasuke gostava mais de dar prazer a Itachi do que receber prazer. Por isso, apesar de toda irritação momentânea, ele estava louquinho pra agradá-lo naquele momento.

Realmente, não havia como negar que era uma relação bastante conveniente a que os dois possuíam.

Itachi levou sua mão ao rosto de Sasuke, acariciando de leve, com um breve gesto de afeição no meio de tanta sacanagem. O mais novo, todavia, não aceitou aquele tipo de comportamento no estado emocional que se encontrava e agarrou a sua nuca com as duas mãos, arranhando-o propositalmente.

— Não ouse amaciar comigo agora! — ele ordenou baixinho, demonstrando um pouco de autoridade pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Itachi riu em resposta, alcançando uma das mãos de Sasuke e mordendo sua pele levemente, deixando uma marca suave e uma promessa de momentos nada carinhosos dali pra frente.

— Não se preocupe otouto, hoje eu vou acabar com você...

Os dois estavam tão imerso em seu mundo particular que não percebiam mais nada ao seu redor, nem mesmo a aproximação de um dos funcionários do hotel.

— Senhor... es... Uchihas? — ele se pronunciou, atraindo finalmente a atenção dos irmãos para si.

O homem, que aparentava ter no máximo trinta anos, olhou para Sasuke de uma maneira duvidosa e checou algo no cartão em suas mãos, provavelmente conferindo o nome do Uchiha mais novo por não entender como um garoto estava vestido daquela forma. Parecia tão surpreso que nem continuou o seu dever de anunciar porque interrompeu o casal.

Sasuke, que não era bobo e percebeu exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do funcionário, corou furiosamente. Mas Itachi, que sempre tinha uma solução para todos os problemas, resolveu assumir a situação.

— O veículo chegou? — o Uchiha mais velho questionou, tentando trazer a atenção do funcionário para si, sem muito sucesso.

— Sim, já está parado na frente da entrada. — foi a resposta recebida, enquanto o homem ainda observava o mais novo de cima à baixo.

Sasuke inconscientemente abaixou o olhar e apertou o braço de seu irmão, implorando mentalmente para sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

— Certamente que está. — Itachi respondeu, num tom de voz mais alto, trazendo a atenção do funcionário para si. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma nota de mil dólares da vestimenta, entregando ao homem que a segurou com firmeza, mas logo sua mão começou a tremer ao identificar o que tinha acabado de receber — Muito obrigado pelo seu esplêndido trabalho, espero que essa pequena gorjeta pague pelo seu exemplar profissionalismo e, é claro, indubitável _discrição_.

O homem simplesmente olhava para a imagem de Grover Cleveland impressa no papel sem reação alguma, até que finalmente percebeu que acabara de ganhar algo que valia bem mais do que os mil dólares descrito no dinheiro (o que, por si só, já seria de muito bom tamanho). (2)

— S-sim senhor, mas é claro! — respondeu com euforia, guardando a nota com cuidado no bolso interno e lutando para manter a compostura e profissionalismo; não queria que os demais funcionários percebessem que acabara de receber algo tão raro — Vou escoltá-los até o...

— Não será preciso. Pode continuar seu trabalho.

O homem, ainda estupefato com o presente, se curvou numa reverência rápida e voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando os irmãos Uchihas sozinhos. Ele, por óbvio, nem parecia se lembrar mais da roupa que Sasuke vestia naquele momento.

— Você consegue andar? — Itachi questionou Sasuke, que ainda parecia envergonhado demais para se dar conta de que chegara a hora de saírem dali.

— Itachi... Me deixa usar um sobretudo pelo menos? — o garoto pediu, fazendo a maior cara de birra que conseguia naquelas circunstâncias, algo que de vez em quando funcionava contra o sadismo do Uchiha primogênito. Apesar de ter requisitado a ele que não começasse a pegar leve agora, Sasuke ainda tinha um grande receio do que as pessoas iriam pensar das suas malditas roupas.

Todavia, dessa vez a sua estratégia de súplica não funcionou.

— Não. — Itachi respondeu secamente, se colocando de pé à frente de Sasuke — E eu te fiz uma pergunta: você consegue andar?

— Não sei... — o mais novo respondeu com sinceridade, sentindo sua perna formigar bastante agora que voltava a prestar atenção nessa parte de seu corpo. Itachi estendeu uma de suas mãos para ele, que aceitou o gesto de auxilio e se botou de pé com certa dificuldade.

O primogênito sabia que uma das maiores características sexuais de Sasuke era a fraqueza que sentia nas pernas depois de um bom orgasmo, de modo que fazê-lo andar sem ajuda agora era um martírio, ainda mais enquanto ele usava aquele salto.

— Vem amor. — Itachi disse, agarrando Sasuke pela cintura para ajudá-lo a caminhar.

Sasuke, que geralmente recusaria aquele tipo de ajuda (ainda mais em público), estava desprendendo tanta concentração ao colocar um pé na frente do outro que nem se incomodou, agarrando o terno de Itachi para ter algum apoio.

Os dois saíram juntos e o caçula abaixou a cabeça para fugir inconscientemente do olhar dos hóspedes na recepção e funcionários do hotel, não direcionado sequer um cumprimento ao motorista quando chegou ao lado do veículo. Entrou na limousine e Itachi entrou logo atrás de si, depois de dar suas instruções ao motorista, que fechou o vidro de comunicação assim que voltou a se sentar em frente ao volante.

Segundos depois, o veículo já estava em movimento.

— Posso tirar o anel pelo menos? — Sasuke questionou, bem mais relaxado ao ficar sozinho com Itachi. Ele também não estava mais sentindo o mesmo desconforto físico, mas sabia que voltaria a sentir em breve se não tirasse o maldito brinquedo; era uma questão de tempo para que Itachi voltasse a torturá-lo, e apesar de ter acabado de gozar, Sasuke ainda estava com o pênis ereto.

_Maldito anel. Maldito Itachi._

— Não. — Itachi respondeu, estendendo o braço por cima dos ombros de Sasuke e alcançando uma das garrafas de champagne, cortesia comum em todas as limousines — Vamos por mais coisas em você agora.

Despreocupadamente, Itachi começou a abrir a garrafa, retirando o lacre e pressionando a rolha. Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para fugir de Itachi, saindo de seu lado e se movendo para o mais longe que conseguiu na limousine.

— Não Itachi! Tudo tem limite, não quero mais nada! — Sasuke falou com irritação, gesticulando com irritação — Quer saber? Pra mim chega, eu mesmo vou tirar essa porcaria.

Sasuke estava prestes a levantar a saia e retirar o maldito anel, mas Itachi, que acabara de abrir a garrafa com um sonoro barulho de rolha estourando, usou sua principal arma naquela guerra e não poupou a intensidade de seu ataque: ligou o _bullet_, colocando na velocidade cinco de uma vez só. O mais novo, que mal teve tempo para compreender o que acontecia, caiu de joelhos na frente de Itachi, gemendo alto e sentindo lágrimas de frustração se formarem sob suas pálpebras.

_._

_Get on your hands and knees, time to move with the damned_

_._

Itachi riu sarcasticamente, apreciando a cena a sua frente com intensa devoção, estendendo a mão em direção ao mini-bar e pegando duas taças. Encheu-as até a borda, com cuidado para a espuma não vazar, enquanto Sasuke observava tudo com os olhos semicerrados de irritação e, porque não, luxúria.

— O... O que deu em você? — ele conseguiu perguntar, sua voz ainda soando coerente em seus ouvidos. Estava acostumando com essa porcaria de _bullet,_ talvez conseguisse enfrentar aquele ataque com mais dignidade dessa vez — Você odeia champagne, nosso pai vive enchendo seu saco porque diz que você não tem classe por gostar de tomar gim.

— Até quem odeia champagne acaba tomando um pouco em dia de comemoração. — Itachi ergueu o rosto de Sasuke com o seu joelho, forçando-o a olhar para si e mostrando a garrafa para ele — Vamos fazer um brinde!

Sasuke até parou de prestar atenção na vibração dentro de seu corpo ao identificar a garrafa: era uma Moët & Chandon cravejada de cristais Swarovskis em um design peculiar, e ao final os cristais formavam uma única palavra: Liberdade.

_Brega, mas curioso._

— O que isso quer dizer? — ele questionou, apontando para as letras de cristais.

— Nada. Talvez seja só coincidência.

— Não é normal a cortesia de limousine dar garrafas personalizadas Itachi. Não venha com essa pra cima de mim.

— Quieto Sasuke. Você gosta de champagne, não gosta? Está reclamando por que então? — Itachi estendeu-lhe uma das taças.

Ele a aceitou sem maiores discussões, segurando-a com a mão direita enquanto tentava se apoiar nos joelhos do mais velho com a outra mão para se levantar. Itachi, todavia, o agarrou com as pernas e o puxou para perto de si, impedindo Sasuke de se levantar e prendendo-o contra o seu corpo. Abaixou o rosto e levou a sua taça até a de Sasuke, encostando-as num brinde e tomando um gole logo em seguida, sem jamais deixar de observar o irmão nos olhos.

Sasuke, engolindo em seco sobre a mira do olhar predatório de Itachi, tomou todo o conteúdo de sua taça de uma vez só, um pouco perdido sobre as reais intenções do irmão naquele momento.

— Eu disse que você poderia me chupar se vestisse a roupa pra mim, não disse? — Itachi murmurou enquanto Sasuke abaixava o olhar pra sua virilha com grande interesse.

— Quanto tempo temos? — ele questionou, deixando suas mãos se moverem por instinto para a região mais íntima de seu irmão, suspirando fundo ao se dar conta de que não seria impedido dessa vez.

— Uns quinze minutos. — Itachi respondeu, levando as mãos para a cabeça de Sasuke e segurando seus cabelos com força — Então acho bom você usar toda a sua habilidade, porque eu vou te propor um jogo.

Sasuke não respondeu prontamente, pois estava mesmerizado com a perspectiva de finalmente fazer (ou _ganhar,_já que ele considerava aquilo um verdadeiro presente) o boquete que ele tanto queria. Abriu a calça de Itachi com euforia: primeiro o cinto, botão, e por fim o zipper, quase o quebrando o fecho em meio a sua afobação.

Itachi, sorrindo de leve ao presenciar a ansiedade de seu irmãozinho, ergueu o quadril para ajudá-lo a abaixar um pouco suas calças e cueca. Seu otouto não perdeu tempo, puxando as duas peças de uma vez só e liberando a ereção totalmente excitada de Itachi e abocanhando a cabeça quase que instantaneamente. Itachi estreitou ainda mais o olhar, apertando o corpo de Sasuke com suas pernas, e em resposta o caçula sugou forte, sem jamais deixar de encará-lo nos olhos.

— Que jogo, Itachi-ni? — ele murmurou contra a ereção ainda encostada em seus lábios, parecendo finalmente captar as palavras do irmão.

Itachi se esforçou muito para não demonstrar o prazer que sentia naquele momento; não havia nada mais libidinoso no universo do que ter Sasuke entre suas pernas. _Nada mesmo._Mas ele tinha que ser forte agora.

— Se você me fizer gozar até lá, eu te deixo sem os últimos acessórios que quero por em você. Se não conseguir, você vai usar.

Sasuke sorriu largamente e se debateu até consegui se libertar um pouco dos joelhos de Itachi, erguendo-se com um impulso até ficar cara-a-cara com ele. Deu-lhe um beijo bastante lascivo, que foi retribuído na mesma intensidade, e depois murmurou.

— Trato feito, não vai dar pra trás. — Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior de Itachi, como se estivesse enfatizando o acordo; em resposta, o primogênito o segurou pelo queixo e o encarou com um olhar superior.

— Quem gosta de "dar" aqui é você. — sussurrou com ares despreocupados; Sasuke aproveitou o momento para mover sua mão esquerda sobre o pênis de Itachi, provocando-o — E você fala esse tipo de coisa como se fosse conseguir...

— Como se você não soubesse o que sou capaz de fazer. — ele respondeu com o tom de voz ainda mais baixo e consideravelmente mais desafiador.

Nesse momento, Sasuke pegou a garrafa de champanhe da mão de Itachi solveu um longo gole diretamente o gargalo. Itachi, não muito acostumado a ver Sasuke agir daquela forma, pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas no fundo bastante orgulhoso pela ousadia e falta de classe deste gesto.

— Ora ora, se nosso pai visse você bebendo diretamente da garrafa iria dizer que "isso não são modos de um Uchiha".

— Dane-se o que ele pensa. — Sasuke respondeu brevemente, levando a garrafa aos lábios mais uma vez, colocando um pouco do líquido na sua boca, se abaixando novamente para a altura da virilha de Itachi e envolvendo os lábios ao redor de sua masculinidade mais uma vez.

— Isso é jogo sujo! — o outro sibilou, agarrando de novo os cabelos de Sasuke, que deixou uma risadinha sarcástica escapar pelo nariz.

Sasuke não tinha engolido, de modo que a frieza da bebida, bem como o leve formigar das bolhas do champagne contra a sua pele fizeram Itachi se sentir especialmente excitado, isso sem contar o fato de seu irmão agora engolia tanto seu membro quanto a bebida, o que não ajudou nem um pouco a manutenção da sua sanidade.

Ele estava quase se arrependendo de ter proposto o trato, pois como Sasuke havia dito, ele sabia _muito bem_ o que o mais novo era capaz de fazer. Sasuke era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma boqueteira de dar inveja a muitas atrizes pornôs profissionais.

— Porra Sasuke...! — Itachi grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e puxando os cabelos dele para que ele parasse de _engoli-lo_ daquele jeito.

Sasuke nem parecia sentir dor, gemendo sem parar e causando ainda mais sensações de prazer em Itachi. Entretanto, apesar de toda a maestria do caçula, uma hora ele precisava parar para respirar, e assim o fez: retraindo completamente e lambendo os lábios, enquanto Itachi tentava recobrar um pouco de fôlego para falar.

Como _amava_fazer isso com Itachi... Ahh como era recompensador!

— Você não deu detalhes sobre o que eu podia ou não podia fazer, então arque com as consequências. — Sasuke murmurou sarcasticamente, tomando mais um pequeno gole da garrafa antes de Itachi arrancá-la de suas mãos.

— Não! Isso é injusto! — ele o censurou, jogando a garrafa de qualquer jeito no recipiente com gelo acima do mini-bar.

Sasuke deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar na parte do corpo de Itachi que implorava por atenção.

— Tudo bem, nii-san. — lambeu o lábio superior vagarosamente, terminando o gesto impudico com uma mordida lenta no lábio inferior; Itachi acompanhou toda a provocação com os olhos, completamente mesmerizado — Eu consigo fazer você delirar em dez minutos do jeito convencional... Observe.

E não era mentira: dentro de no máximo cinco minutos Itachi já estava completamente desesperando, certo de que não aguentaria mais dez minutos a mercê dos lábios, língua e garganta (_porra, e que garganta!_) de Sasuke, que parecia especialmente motivado a fazê-lo ejacular em tempo recorde.

Itachi não havia gozado até aquele momento e se segurar parecia uma tarefa cada vez mais impossível, pois Sasuke alternava os tipos de estimulação de uma maneira magistral: suas condutas variavam desde caras e bocas e provocações nada puritanas, até caricias cada vez mais intensas e chupadas fenomenais com direito a garganta profunda. Sasuke tinha muitos talentos em sua vida, mas Itachi sabia por experiência própria que esse com certeza era o maior deles.

Enquanto isso, Itachi aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade do _bullet,_ alterando a intensidade de tempos em tempos e ligando o botão de calor. Sasuke, que gemia alto (mas não parava os seus afazeres), estava cada vez mais perto do seu segundo orgasmo, de modo que a briga dos dois se transformou em mais um desafio: quem faria o outro gozar primeiro.

Em um determinado momento Itachi desistiu de manter a posição recomposta e caiu de joelhos no chão da limousine. Chegara ao seu limite! Iria virar Sasuke de quatro para si e iria penetrá-lo ali mesmo, não aguentava mais!

— Vem, aniki! Vem logo, eu preciso de você! — Sasuke exclamou quando Itachi o girou sem nenhuma cerimônia, agarrando suas pernas com força e puxando-as para perto de si, posicionado de quatro no chão.

Itachi estava em um frenesi sexual tão grande que nem respondeu, levantando a saia de Sasuke e apreciando a maneira como ele estava especialmente encharcado de prazer, aguardando ansiosamente por ele e apenas _ele_. Afastou a calcinha minúscula com os dentes e, ainda com os dentes, agarrou a cordinha do _bullet,_ pronto para arrancá-lo do lugar onde pretendia se enfiar em breve.

Mas então a voz do motorista soou no interfone do carro, atrapalhando a tensão sexual dos dois.

— Senhor Uchiha, chegamos.

Itachi engoliu em seco, soltando a cordinha de seus dentes e erguendo a cabeça, encarando Sasuke que já procurava seu olhar por cima do ombro.

— Por favor, meu amor... Eu _preciso_ de você! — Sasuke murmurou de uma forma quase desesperadora, algo que quase fez Itachi ceder.

MasItachi se levantou da maneira que pode, rastejando-se ate o botão do interfone e falando no speaker.

— Aguarde cinco minutos, já vamos sair.

Ouviu um grunhido de frustração de Sasuke; quando voltou a encarar o irmãozinho, percebeu que ele deixara o rosto cair de encontro ao chão, envolvendo-o com os braços, como se estivesse chorando. Mas Itachi sabia muito bem que não passava de um draminha básico que ele sempre fazia, algo que era ao mesmo tempo irritante e extremamente adorável.

— Você perdeu Sasuke. — Itachi falou docemente, desligando o _bullet_ pelo controle-remoto e puxando a cintura de Sasuke para perto de si e fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, de costas para ele; não se importando com o fato de estarem no chão, ainda parcialmente despidos. Deu um beijinho na nuca de Sasuke, que estava especialmente enfezado e birrento, olhando para todos os lugares menos para ele — Mas quase ganhou. Acho que se tivéssemos pegado um ou dois sinais fechados você teria conseguido.

— Pare de tentar me consolar nii-san... Diz logo o que eu tenho que usar. — fungou Sasuke, se sentindo derrotado, mas decidido a manter o trato.

Itachi gostava bastante dessa característica de no seu amado: apesar de ficar especialmente irritado e fazer beicinho quando perdia uma aposta, ele ainda cumpria o combinado, como um verdadeiro Uchiha de palavra.

— Ajeite sua roupa, vou pegar. — Itachi murmurou, virando o rosto de Sasuke com uma das mãos e roubando um beijo dele, numa breve tentativa de melhorar seu animo.

Pareceu funcionar, pois Sasuke aparentou menos enfezado ao se colocar de joelhos novamente, arrumar a calcinha, o vestido, e pentear os cabelos com os dedos. Itachi também ajeitou suas calças e buscou os últimos apetrechos no compartimento de bagagem de mão da limousine, torcendo para que não tivessem se esquecido de seu pedido particular. Ficou radiante ao constatar que as gorjetas ainda funcionavam muito bem: a mochila, contendo o "kit" que ele havia requisitado à equipe de aluguel de carros de luxo naquela manhã estava lá.

— Aqui otouto, quero que você use isso. — ele disse, mostrando dois objetos do "kit".

Sasuke corou da cabeça aos pés, não compreendendo exatamente se sua mente estava pregando peças ou se Itachi tinha enlouquecido de vez.

— Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é?

— É meio difícil ser outra coisa, não?

Itachi se aproximou de Sasuke e colocou o arco de orelhinhas de gato na sua cabeça, ajeitando de tal forma que não atrapalharia a fixação do enfeite de _maid_, e depois fez com que ele se virasse para prender o rabinho longo e negro em sua calcinha.

— Isso é ridículo nii-san. — Sasuke reclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos pela vergonha.

— Eu acho meigo... — Itachi comentou com um sorriso no rosto, arrumando o arame interno do rabo de gato para que ele ficasse levemente erguido, mas sem levantar totalmente a renda do vestido. Afinal, não queria os outros observando "certas regiões" do corpo de Sasuke que só podiam ser apreciadas por ele.

Deu um beliscão brincalhão na bunda de Sasuke para indicar que ele estava pronto. O mais novo se virou, mostrando o rosto totalmente corado de vergonha; Itachi teve que contar até dez mentalmente para se acalmar e não voltar a agarrar Sasuke ali mesmo.

— Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Itachi comentou, ajeitando um pouco melhor as orelhinhas negras, escondendo o arco com os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke, de modo que parecia realmente que aquelas orelhas eram de Sasuke, e não um mero apetrecho.

_Isso tudo é culpa da internet._ — Itachi pensou, lembrando-se da sua pasta particular de perversões do notebook e o quanto desejava que seu irmão usasse tais enfeites por conta de tudo que encontrara naquele "paraíso cibernético".

— Eu espero que não tenha espelho nesse lugar que a gente vai, porque se eu enxergar como estou vestido acho que vou morrer, aniki.

— Duvido; se tiver espelhos eu acho que você vai virar narcisista. — Itachi comentou displicentemente, retirando o último apetrecho do "kit".

— Ah não! Não quero usar mais nada! — o mais novo reclamou, cruzando os braços de maneira decidida.

Itachi descruzou os braços de Sasuke e tomou suas mãos as suas, fazendo-o segurar o último acessório.

— Eu não vou te obrigar a usar isso. Isso você usa se quiser... — ele disse com seriedade.

Sasuke examinou o que segurava: era uma gargantilha, mas especificadamente uma coleira de renda, larga e enfeitada com pedrinhas transparentes e negras. Parecia um colar gótico, extremamente bonito, se quisesse saber a opinião de Sasuke.

— Isso não é uma jóia de verdade nem tampouco um presente, porque eu não quero que você use de novo depois que sairmos de lá. — Itachi complementou — É apenas um acessório, uma bijuteria, um disfarce; use se você desejar disfarçar.

— Disfarçar o que?

Itachi tocou o pescoço de Sasuke com carinho, passando o polegar por cima de seu pomo de adão.

— Você está parecendo uma menina com essa roupa, — ele disse, agora ajeitando alguns fios que insistiam em permanecerem rebeldes nos cabelos de Sasuke — mas o seu pomo de adão te entrega. O que você quer parecer hoje Sasuke?

— Como... como assim?

— Se você usar o acessório, irá cobrir seu pescoço e ninguém poderá dizer que você não é uma garota; mas se você for sem ele, perceberão que você é um garoto vestido de mulher. — Itachi explicava com paciência, olhando Sasuke nos olhos — Eu, particularmente, não quero que você use, porque, como você mesmo sabe, eu não te vejo como uma garota, nem mesmo com essas roupas. Mas essa é uma escolha que eu vou deixar você fazer.

— Eu...

Sasuke olhou para o acessório com cuidado, apreciando os detalhes da peça. O que ele queria? De certa forma, poder-se-ia dizer que ele queria a humilhação, pois era assim que as coisas sempre funcionaram entre Itachi e Sasuke. Mas, nessa ocasião em especial, Itachi havia lhe dado um direito de escolha, e isso era extremamente raro e não devia ser menosprezado.

As poucas escolhas que Sasuke tinha no relacionamento dos dois geralmente consistiam em "quer sofrer agora ou daqui a pouco?". Escolher algo grande como "qual gênero você deseja parecer ter essa noite?" era inédito, e Itachi não estava fazendo isso à toa. Não era normal de seu irmão dar passos assim sem um significado grande por trás disso.

_Itachi está querendo me transmitir alguma mensagem... O que será?_

— Eu vou usar. — Sasuke disse, escolhendo com sinceridade o que queria. Seria humilhante ter que fingir ser uma garota quando ele definitivamente não queria ser uma, mas ainda sim o protegeria de maiores escândalos naquela noite. Era o que ele preferia, pensando não no momento e sim em longo prazo, mas ainda sim mantendo o seu desejo de submissão alimentado.

Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça e abriu o fecho do colar, colocando-o no pescoço de Sasuke e prendendo-o às cegas na sua parte de trás; depois, afastou-se um pouco e apreciou o detalhe da peça.

— Ficou lindo em você.

— Obrigado.

— Diga "obrigada". — Itachi murmurou com um sorriso sacana brotando seus lábios — E disfarça a voz.

Sasuke girou os olhos e lhe mostrou a língua.

— A escolha foi sua, sem birra... — ele falou em meio a um riso breve, apertando o nariz de Sasuke com o polegar e indicador, jogando a mochila por cima de um de seus ombros enquanto a sua outra mão se entrelaçava na mão livre dele — Vamos lá, minha _neko-maid_?

Sasuke optou por não responder verbalmente aquele convite, somente para poupá-lo uma vergonha maior, e decidiu enfrentar de uma vez o seu destino. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça breve e seguiu Itachi para fora do veículo.

_._

_Get off your ass and let me show you how your problems begin_

_._

**(***)**

.

— Mas... que... diabos...?

— Bem-vindo ao mundo além da quarta parede, otouto. — Itachi comentou animadamente, gesticulando para o ambiente — Lembre-se do trato: a cada comportamento inapropriado, eu vou aumentar uma velocidade.

Eles estavam em uma convenção, um _matsuri_, isso era evidente, mas convenção _do que _exatamente Sasuke não sabia identificar. O evento parecia gigantesco, e o número de pessoas ia muito além do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar, ainda mais para alguém que nunca saia de casa como ele.

Itachi e Sasuke entraram por uma área vip, cortesia de algum ingresso de imprensa que Itachi com toda certeza conseguiu usando seus contatos. Quando adentraram o salão principal dentro da Tokyo Big Sight, Itachi retirou o crachá _free pass_ que tinha colocado em Sasuke, bem como o que ele mesmo usava, e puxou seu irmãozinho para se misturar ao povo.

E que povo...

Se Sasuke estava se sentindo envergonhado pelas roupas que usava, toda sua vergonha inicial dissipou ao ver as trocentas fantasias que muitas pessoas usavam, inclusive parecidas com a dele ou até mais escandalosa. O público consistia em sua maioria de mulheres, mas até mesmo os rapazes usavam roupas bastante ousadas em alguns casos, apesar de também haver bastante gente encoberta por muito pano, em fantasias excêntricas e complicadas para a analise leiga do caçula.

Itachi, assim como Sasuke, parecia admirado com o ambiente, mas bem menos surpreso do que o seu irmãozinho.

— NatsuComi (3) costuma ter mais cosplays sensuais, o clima de verão contribui. — Itachi comentou brevemente, parando de andar e encarando Sasuke, que ainda olhava para todos os lados, completamente perdido.

Além das pessoas excêntricas, da barulheira e da afobação geral, o Uchiha mais novo identificou uma grande quantidade de estandes de vendas, mas por causa das pessoas ao redor ele não conseguia enxergar o que tinha nos estandes, nem mesmo com a ajuda do salto, que o deixava um pouco mais alto.

_Oh, momento perfeito pra se lembrar dessa porcaria de salto..._

— Itachi... onde _diabos_ você me trouxe? — perguntou, desistindo de tentar entender o ambiente por si só.

Ele não estava nervoso, mas também não gostava de estar em um lugar desconhecido e movimentado como aquele; Itachi, por outro lado, parecia empolgado, agarrado a mão de Sasuke de maneira despreocupada, evidentemente adorando a multidão.

— Não fique tão estressadinho Sasuke, é a primeira vez que podemos nos misturar em uma multidão. — ele comentou, fugindo da pergunta propositalmente. Estava interessado em ver a reação de Sasuke naquele evento.

_Isso é verdade._ — Sasuke teve que concordar. Nas raras ocasiões em que Itachi e Sasuke atendiam a eventos, os dois sempre eram identificados como filhos de Fugaku e nunca passavam despercebidos por conta do status familiar (o que, para o caçula, era extremamente irritante). Ali naquela multidão, por mais confusa que fosse, Sasuke e Itachi não estavam presos a Fugaku; eram apenas pessoas normais e mundanas.

Ainda sim, aquela constatação de Itachi não respondia sua pergunta.

— Mas como... — ele iria insistir na pergunta, mas um grito estridente feminino fez com que ele se calasse e virasse rapidamente para trás.

— Ahh! Cosplay ItaSasu! — era uma garota, não devia ter mais do que vinte anos, e corria em direção aos dois. Certamente ela dirigia a palavra a eles, e Sasuke franziu o cenho em questionamento interno... _O que essa menina disse?_ — Achei que não fosse encontrar cosplay ItaSasu na Comiket! Raridade! Só dá NaruSasu aqui!

Como se fosse intima dos dois, ela simplesmente se agarrou no braço de Itachi, que não pareceu desconfortável o suficiente para se afastar dela e permitiu que o contato se mantivesse.

.

_I took it too far… What you want to say?_

_._

Sasuke ficou _lívido._ Tão envolto pelo ciúme que até esqueceu sua confusão diante das palavras da garota. Tudo que ele pensava era em como arrancá-la dos braços do seu namorado, preferencialmente da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

— Olha aqui sua...! — Sasuke não terminou sua ameaça, calando-se abruptamente ao sentir que Itachi acabara de ligar o _bullet_ na primeira velocidade, encarando-o nos olhos com um ordenamento implícito de "não dê vexame".

Sasuke estava com raiva demais para sentir prazer com aquele tipo de estimulação.

_Como que ele espera que eu tenha um "comportamento apropriado" quando tem uma quenga agarrada no braço dele!_ — Sasuke pensou com irritação, olhando para Itachi com fúria que não deixou o outro nem um pouco intimidado — _Alguém vai morrer essa noite no hotel..._

_._

_I took it too far… What you going to do?_

_._

Fingindo não perceber o ataque de ciúmes de Sasuke, Itachi voltou sua atenção para a garota, encostando a mão em seu ombro suavemente num indicativo de que seria melhor se ela se afastasse. Ela obedeceu seu gesto sem, contudo, se dar conta do quão furioso Sasuke estava.

— Pois é. — ele disse para a garota, e ela quase gritou novamente por ele lhe dirigir a palavra. Itachi sorriu, achando tudo extremamente divertido — Cosplay ItaSasu anda em falta, resolvemos fazer.

— E no estilo Mutsumix ainda! Já viram o estande? Vocês têm que ir lá! O cosplay está perfeito! — a menina esbravejou animadamente, aparentando estar feliz por Itachi continuar uma conversa com ela.

Sasuke conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para perceber que a garota era claramente estrangeira. Falava japonês, como os dois, mas com um sotaque carregado, além de exibir traços comuns do norte da Europa, e não do oriente. Se dando conta deste detalhe, ele analisou rapidamente o ambiente e percebeu que havia bastante gente de fora ali, apesar da maioria das pessoas serem orientais. Com toda certeza Itachi o havia levado para um evento famoso, se atraia a presença de tanta gente de fora assim.

— Não ainda, mas vamos procurar depois.

Ela acenou a cabeça euforicamente, e dirigiu sua atenção para Sasuke, dando mais um gritinho de animação enquanto o observava de cima a baixo.

— _Neko-maid, neko-maid_! — ela exclamava, juntando as mãos em deleite ao observar a roupa de Sasuke com evidente admiração. O Uchiha ficou tão surpreso com aquilo que deixou a irritação escapar por completo — Igual! Você está linda!

_Linda?_

Se Sasuke pretendia falar alguma coisa, seus planos foram por água abaixo com aquele... er... elogio. Claro, ele tinha feito a escolha (e sinceramente não se arrependia, mesmo sabendo que não era o único garoto vestido de mulher ali), mas ainda sim não esperava que alguém fosse lhe direcionar a palavra, muito menos elogiar com aquela euforia.

De qualquer forma, a menina deve ter interpretado seu rubor como uma característica de timidez e, por isso, parou de lhe dirigir a palavra, voltando sua atenção para Itachi mais uma vez.

— Posso tirar uma foto? — ela questionou, retirando seu celular do bolso e abrindo um grande sorriso de súplica.

— Claro que sim.

Sasuke empalideceu, totalmente desesperado em ser fotografado daquele jeito. O que seu irmão tinha na cabeça para permitir algo assim?!

— I-Itachi...

Ele não terminou sua argumentação, pois a garota deu mais um ataque assim que ele pronunciou o nome do mais velho, mesmo que o tenha feito da maneira mais discreta possível.

— Ounnnn, kawaiii! Vocês ainda se chamam pelo nome do personagem, isso que é cosplay!

Sasuke estava voltando a considerar a possibilidade de bater nessa garota até a morte. Não era um plano tão ruim assim, era?

_Irritante!_

— Não se preocupe. — Itachi murmurou para Sasuke, puxando-o para mais perto para que fossem fotografados.

Ela entregou o celular a uma pessoa que passava ali perto, agarrou os irmãos Uchiha e os três tiraram algumas fotos. Quando se deu por satisfeita, agradeceu a pessoa que tirou as fotos, colocou seu celular no bolso, se despediu deles e foi atrás de outro grupo de pessoas, fazendo um escândalo bastante semelhante.

Quando se viu sozinho com Itachi novamente, o cérebro de Sasuke voltou a funcionar e todas as perguntas surgiram de uma vez só. Mas ele resolveu começar pelo princípio:

— Nii-san, partindo do pressuposto que você já sabe que eu vou te castrar hoje de noite, não vou perder tempo com isso e vou aproveitar o momento para fazer perguntas. — ele falava com seriedade, apesar de Itachi não levar sua ameaça a sério — A garota irritante disse "itasasu"?

Itachi riu e se aproximou de Sasuke, puxando-o pela cintura num um abraço de casal. Sasuke estava enfezado, mas gostou da demonstração pública de afeto, algo que jamais podiam fazer nas reuniões de Fugaku.

— Aham, ela disse.

— O que é "itasasu"?

Itachi gargalhou. Em público. _Itachi gargalhou em público_. Sasuke teve certeza que esse era um dos sinais do fim da humanidade.

— Nii-san você está me assustando... — ele falou baixinho enquanto Itachi enfiava o rosto em seu pescoço numa tentativa de controlar o riso.

Quando se recompôs, o mais velho ergueu o rosto e encarou Sasuke, acariciando sua mandíbula enquanto falava.

— Otouto, você conhece alguma coisa sobre mangá, anime e cosplay?

— Sei que existem, não me interesso por essas coisas.

— Eu já imaginava, só queria constatar.

É claro que Sasuke não conhecia nada desse universo. Itachi sabia que se seu irmão tivesse alguma noção dessas coisas já teria dado um ataque há muito tempo; ele mesmo não reagiu muito bem quando descobriu tudo aquilo, mas já tivera alguns bons anos pra digerir tudo e manipular as coisas a seu favor.

— Bom... — Itachi analisou o ambiente rapidamente, a procura de um cosplay em especifico. Não foi muito difícil achar, era sempre bastante comum que fizessem aquele tipo de cosplay em eventos — Está vendo aquele garoto ali vestido de azul e branco? À direita, próximo àquele estande mais movimentado.

Sasuke buscou a pessoa com o olhar, encontrando-o rapidamente: era um garoto, um pouco mais novo do que ele, usando uma camiseta azul escura, uma bermuda branca e sandálias excêntricas. Não foi a roupa que fez Sasuke se surpreender (afinal, quem era ele para criticar a roupa de alguém naquele lugar ao estar vestido do jeito que estava?), mas sim o corte de cabelo do garoto: era igual ao seu, e se havia algo que Sasuke realmente se orgulhava era da autenticidade do seu corte de cabelo, sua marca registrada desde que fizera oito anos de idade. Como que aquela pessoa tivera a mesma ideia?

— Sim, o que tem ele?

— Algo te parece familiar nele?

— Sim, ele tem um ótimo bom gosto, igual ao meu. — Sasuke comentou secamente, arrancando uma risadinha do primogênito, o que não melhorou nem um pouco os seus ânimos — Vamos Itachi, pare de me enrolar.

— Certo... Veja bem, aquele garoto é um cosplayer de Sasuke Uchiha.

Inicialmente, o mais novo continuou aguardando mais alguma informação de Itachi, achando que ele estava apenas tirando um sarro antes de responder sua pergunta. Todavia, ele não voltou a se pronunciar, e isso fez com que o mais novo se sentisse extremamente frustrado.

— Não tem graça. — ele declarou gelidamente, começando a perder a paciência com Itachi.

— Não era pra ter, é a verdade. — o outro respondeu, divertindo-se cada vez mais naquela situação. Logo em seguida, apontou para outra pessoa; não foi preciso descrevê-la, pois Sasuke percebeu a semelhança assim que olhou para a direção onde o outro apontava — E aquele ali está fazendo cosplay de Itachi Uchiha.

— Aniki, isso não tem graça _mesmo_!

— Itasasu é quando os cosplayers fazem uma interpretação de casal entre o Itachi Uchiha e o Sasuke Uchiha.

— Itachi!

Sasuke exclamou seu nome particularmente alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. Ele sentia um misto de irritação e desespero; irritação pelo seu maldito irmão não explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo e desespero porque, mesmo que fosse loucura constatar isso, havia pelo menos seis pessoas próximas dos dois que se pareciam com Sasuke e Itachi, apesar de estar bem evidente que elas usavam truque de maquiagem para parecem com eles. Ainda sim, ter tantas pessoas que imitavam sua aparência sem nenhum motivo especifico era, no mínimo, aterrorizante.

Itachi pareceu surpreso com o seu grito inicialmente, mas depois endureceu suas feições e logo Sasuke sentiu o nível de vibração do _bullet_ aumentar dois níveis, pegando-o de surpresa; ele se viu obrigado a agarrar os braços de Itachi para conseguir se firmar de pé.

— Já disse pra não fazer nada imprudente. — o mais velho rosnou em seu ouvido, mas lhe deu o amparo necessário para que ele não caísse de encontro ao chão.

— E eu disse pra você responder as minhas perguntas... — Sasuke murmurou com a voz ofegante, sua raiva perante o comportamento de Itachi aumentando ainda mais.

Claro, Sasuke gostava de brincar com Itachi, venerava toda essa demonstração de dominação e submissão, mas quando o assunto era importante (e ele considerava o que estava acontecendo algo importante), ele queria ser levado a sério, e não mantido no escuro daquela forma.

Pela maneira que Itachi juntou as sobrancelhas em irritação, eles iriam brigar naquele exato momento... Se não tivesse aparecido uma nova pessoa para atrapalhar a interação dos dois.

— Yo, sem brigas pessoal! — um garoto loiro com uma vestimenta laranja e preta exclamou animadamente, passando os braços ao redor de Sasuke e Itachi como se os conhecesse de longa data. Sasuke quase torceu o pé com aquela movimentação abrupta, mas conseguiu manter-se firme; apenas olhou com irritação para o garoto — A gente espera seis meses por esse dia, não vão estragar por causa de briguinhas OOC, né? (4)

Itachi se esquivou do braço do garoto e deu um passo para trás, mas Sasuke não fez a mesma coisa. Pelo contrário: com a aproximação daquela pessoa, o Uchiha mais novo teve uma súbita ideia de vingança. Porque ele tinha uma personalidade levemente vingativa, e Itachi estava implorando por isso!

_._

_Because you take it! You take it! __You're wanting it all!_

_._

— Você está certo... — ele falou para o loiro, tentando moldar sua voz para parecer o mais suave possível, movendo sua atenção para ele — Não tem porquê brigar aqui, há muitas outras opções de duplas.

O loiro pareceu surpreso com a sua reação e arregalou o olhar, enquanto Sasuke se deu conta pela primeira vez que ele estava usando lentes de contato azuis e tinha seis risquinhos negros nas bochechas, três de cada lado; aquele garoto provavelmente fazia cosplay de alguém, apesar de não compreender _de quem_. E quando abriu a boca para perguntar, sentiu o braço de Itachi se fechar fortemente contra o seu pulso e ele ser puxado para longe do toque do estranho.

— Obrigado pela intervenção, mas a gente só estava interpretando. — ele falou para o loiro, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— Não parecia interpretação...

— Quem sabe não parecia interpretação porque somos muito bons em interpretação, já parou pra pensar nisso?

— Não tinha platéia pra ser uma interpretação.

Sasuke olhava para os dois sem entender uma palavra daquela conversa de louco, enquanto o garoto e Itachi continuavam a discutir, ambos parecendo cada vez mais irritados.

Até que, diabos, uma _quarta_ pessoa apareceu no meio daquela confusão: dessa vez não parecia ser um cosplayer, pois vestia roupas imensamente mundanas, mas também era bastante escandaloso e logo conseguiu a atenção dos três para si.

— Preciso de fotos do evento pro site, a senhorita fazendo cosplay de Sasuke e a sua dupla de Naruto podem fazer uma pose pra mim?

— Mas é claro! — o loiro exclamou, agarrando Sasuke pela mão e o puxando para frente; percebeu que ele (ou ela, perante os seus olhos) iria rebater a proposta, mas falou baixinho antes que ele pudesse se pronunciar — Por favor não diz nada, foto pro site é, tipo, fenomenal! Não posso perder essa chance!

Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para Itachi e sentiu sua espinha gelar: seu irmão estava furioso, era evidente que agora quem tinha ciúme ali era o Uchiha mais velho. Ele prometia uma morte bastante lenta e dolorosa a todos os envolvidos naquela confusão com a forma que encarava Sasuke, mas ainda sim o mais novo não se sentiu acanhado. Ele também estava com raiva, afinal de contas.

— Sem problemas. — ele respondeu baixinho, virando-se para o fotógrafo de mãos dadas com o tal cosplayer "Naruto".

Itachi aumentou três níveis de vibração do _bullet_ de uma vez só, bem no momento que Sasuke estava quase tirando a foto, e ele perdeu a firmeza nas pernas pela surpresa de se sentir mais estimulado sem prévio aviso.

O loiro o segurou antes que ele caísse de encontro ao chão e o _flash _disparou.

_._

_You take it! You take it! Now you're going to fall!_

_._

— Wow essa ficou boa, bastante dramática e com ar natural. — o fotografo elogiou, olhando o visor da câmera por alguns segundos antes de focalizá-la mais uma vez.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — o garoto questionou, um pouco preocupado e não interpretando corretamente a sua demonstração de prazer.

_Ainda bem... Pelo menos isso!_ — Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar, tentando abrir os olhos e encarar Itachi por trás do ombro do desconhecido.

E seu irmão, ainda mais furioso por ver que o estranho simplesmente agarrava Sasuke naquele momento, até tirou o controle-remoto do bolso e o girou o botão totalmente, até a velocidade máxima.

_._

_You say: "shoot me hard and give me the juice."_

_I say: "You take it! You take it! Now I'm turning you lose!"_

_That's right!_

_._

Sasuke não conseguiu se segurar, sem se quisesse conseguira manter a coerência naquele momento. Gritou alto e de maneira esganiçada, e o pior de tudo: gritou o nome de Itachi; não que ele se importasse, pois tudo ao seu redor parou de fazer sentido.

Registrou brevemente que alguém o puxou e o tirou do chão, e quando se deu conta mais ou menos do que acontecia, estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, que o segurava no colo como uma noiva, tomando cuidado para não deixar seu traseiro à mostra naquela posição.

— Vai procurar outro Sasuke pra você, Naruto-kun. Esse daqui já tem dono. — ouviu Itachi rosnar para o pobre loiro; o caçula conseguiu abrir os olhos de leve e observar o olhar de confusão e receio do pobre rapaz. Não procurou pelo fotografo para se certificar qual era sua reação, pois tudo que realmente importava naquele instante era continuar agarrado no pescoço de seu irmão e rezar para que ele o tirasse da li em questão de segundos.

Entretanto, para o seu azar, ao ficar naquela posição, sendo manuseado por Itachi daquela forma, o que não podia acontecer de maneira alguma aconteceu: a cordinha do _bullet_ se soltou da calcinha. Sasuke _chorou mesmo_ de prazer naquele momento, ao ponto de deixar as lágrimas rolarem até seu queixo, enquanto delirava ao exclamar incoerências para Itachi e se debatia em seu colo.

Os próximos acontecimentos pareciam uma alucinação na cabeça de Sasuke, de modo que ele não conseguia interpretá-los com muita coerência, tudo que sabia que seu aniki saiu de lá o carregando no colo, atravessando o salão o mais rápido que conseguia.

— Ei, pra onde pensa que vai!

Sasuke abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade para ver quem dirigia a palavra a eles: era um dos seguranças, que provavelmente seguiu os Uchihas e os impediu de entrar na área reservada; ele reconhecia o lugar onde passou antes de misturarem com as pessoas do _matsuri_.

— Eu tenho um crachá de _free pass_. — Itachi declarou calmamente para o segurança, ainda agarrando Sasuke com força, enquanto o mais novo tentava conter os gemidos envoltos por um desespero surreal, mantendo o rosto enterrado no seu peito — _Ela_ torceu o pé, vou levá-la pra sala de imprensa pra por gelo.

_Ela quem?_ — Sasuke pensou automaticamente, mas logo se lembro que o pronome feminino se referia a ele — _Maldita roupa de merda._

— Temos enfermaria. — o segurança argumentou, provavelmente não acreditando muito nas palavras de Itachi, ou talvez preocupado com o estado físico de Sasuke. Era difícil para o mais novo saber, já que estava preocupado com coisas bem mais... uh... constrangedoras.

— Não será preciso, foi uma torcida leve. Só gelo deve bastar, se ficarmos na fila pra atendimento o calcanhar vai inchar. Prometo que vamos pra enfermaria em seguida.

O segurança analisou os dois em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas por fim concedeu passagem à Itachi, que continuou a andar rapidamente até encontrar um banheiro individual no corredor. Era por causa do banheiro individual que Itachi precisou entrar na área vip: os banheiros dos salões principais eram coletivos, e ele jamais conseguiria a mesma privacidade com Sasuke num banheiro daqueles.

Mais do que rapidamente, olhou ao redor para se certificar de que estavam sozinhos e retirou uma plaquinha onde estava escrito "interditado para reforma" do bolso externo da mochila, colocando-a na maçaneta da porta antes de entrar.

O banheiro, para a sorte dos dois, parecia sem uso. Estava limpo, agradável e, o melhor de tudo: tinha um espelho gigante atrás da pia, que cobria toda a parede, do teto ao chão. Satisfeito com sua sorte, Itachi trancou a maçaneta e expirou em alívio.

Estavam, finalmente, sozinhos!

— Nii-saaann... — Sasuke choramingou, um soluço de desespero escapou de seus lábios; o primogênito sentiu sua ereção latejar ao ouvir tal som melodioso — Desliga, por favor...!

— Como você tem a ousadia de pedir algo depois de fazer o que fez?! — Itachi rosnou, claramente irritado. Caminhou até a pia do banheiro, ainda apreciando os detalhes do espelho convenientemente gigantesco. Afinal, ele queria que Sasuke visse o quão delicioso ele ficava enquanto fazia sexo, e eles nunca tiveram uma oportunidade como aquela. — Vou colocar você no chão, tenta ficar de pé.

_._

_You lost the barging with me, hit the hole heavy_

_._

Soltou as pernas de Sasuke no chão e o instruiu a apoiar os braços na pia para ganhar firmeza novamente. Com muita dificuldade, o caçula conseguiu se equilibrar no salto sem cair, mas Itachi ainda precisou dar apoio e segurar sua cintura; mesmo sim, Sasuke manteve os olhos fechados e apoiou a nuca no ombro do Uchiha mais alto. Não parou de choramingar nem rebolar inconscientemente com o _bullet_ ainda na velocidade máxima dentro de si.

Itachi sabia que pela reação de seu irmão que a cordinha que amarrava o _bullet_ à calcinha com toda certeza tinha desprendido. Isso era apenas mais um indício de que a sorte conspirava ao seu favor!

— Olha que delícia você é, Sasuke. — Itachi murmurou, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos de Sasuke e o forçando a encarar o espelho que ainda manteve os olhos fechados, mas gemeu alto — Olha vadia, veja porque todo mundo quer te comer.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e finalmente viu o seu próprio reflexo do espelho, no mesmo momento que Itachi uniu sua viria contra a parte de trás de seu corpo, forçando-o a escorar na pia e levar as duas mãos ao vidro para não dar de cara com o espelho.

— Porra...! — ele murmurou com a voz trêmula enquanto Itachi mordia seu pescoço com tanta força que chegava a doer, sem jamais deixar de encará-lo nos olhos através do reflexo — A-aniki...!

— Viu que delícia de putinha você é, Sasuke? — Itachi sussurrava baixinho, soltando os cabelos dele, guiando sua mão até suas próprias calças para abrir seu zíper — Eu nem sei como deixei você entrar aqui vestido assim, porque me remoí de ciúme a cada olhada que você recebia.

Sasuke tinha que concordar: Itachi estava certo. Ele realmente estava estonteante com a roupa de _maid_ e os acessórios de _neko_, apesar de não conseguir se reconhecer como pessoa vestido daquela forma. Era como se ele estivesse vendo outra pessoa, alguém muito parecido com ele, mas que não era ele; ainda sim, alguém extremamente perfeito. Quem diria, ele realmente estava com sentimentos narcisistas, conforme Itachi havia previsto.

Itachi escolheu aquele momento para morder a orelha de Sasuke, no mesmo instante que liberava sua ereção e levantava a saia dele, encostando-se sem muita cerimônia na parte mais desejada do corpo de Sasuke e aumentando a umidade da calcinha, já completamente encharcada pelo prazer que Sasuke há quase uma hora.

— Itachi, o _bullet!_ Não esquece do... — Sasuke tentou alertar, temendo que Itachi fosse penetrá-lo naquele momento, mas o mais velho o impediu de falar, tampando sua boca com uma das mãos.

— E quem disse que você vai ganhar a pica que tanto quer?

Sasuke quase voltou a chorar de raiva naquele momento. Frustrado, tentou protestar contra Itachi e se desprender de seus braços, sem muito sucesso.

Este, por sua vez, se divertiu consideravelmente com a raiva do caçula, mas depois de uns minutinhos de briga resolveu dar-lhe algo que não era exatamente o que ele desejava, mas que contribuiria para que relaxasse um pouco. Afinal, Itachi amava provocar Sasuke, mas também amava o _próprio_ Sasuke, e não queria deixá-lo infeliz de maneira alguma.

Ficou de joelhos atrás do seu irmão, separando suas nádegas e se desencostando para agradá-lo um pouco. Como esperado, o mais novo ficou quieto, agarrando-se na pia na tentativa de manter-se de pé.

_._

_I want it passionately, I know you're over-easy_

_._

— Itachi, anda logo! — ele pediu, ganhando uma mordida forte em seu traseiro, o que o fez se calar.

— Se aquieta piranha! — Itachi o censurou, levantando-se o suficiente para puxar o cabelo de Sasuke com força e sussurrar em seu ouvido — Eu estou no comando aqui, tenha um pouco de estratégia e faça o que eu quero: quem sabe eu tenha piedade de você daqui um tempo.

Mas aquelas palavras ríspidas de Itachi, ao invés de deixar o outro Uchiha mais irritado, contribuíram para que ele sentisse ainda mais tesão. Sasuke se contorceu sobre o toque do mais velho e se deu conta que se nada fosse feito, ele chegaria ao ápice mais uma vez. Obviamente, Sasuke não queria que isso acontecesse.

— Ni-i-san e-eu vou go-zar! — Sasuke exclamou, fechando os olhos e arqueando suas costas numa tentativa de fuga do inevitável. Itachi, exibindo compaixão, mais do que rapidamente levou uma de suas mãos ao pênis do mais novo e o apertou com _muita_ força, bem mais que a pressão do anel.

Deu certo, por incrível que pareça deu certo: Sasuke gemeu languidamente, mas relaxou a respiração e engoliu em seco; havia conseguido evitar o orgasmo, mesmo que com um pouco de dor. Mas isso não impediu Itachi de tirar sarro da sua cara.

— Gozando só com umas palavrinhas é, otouto? — ele murmurou, levando a outra mão ao rosto de Sasuke e o forçando a encará-lo para que pudesse lhe roubar um beijo, gesto que foi correspondido com bastante afobação até Itachi finalizar o breve ósculo com um estalo — É uma vadia mesmo...

— Sou sim. — Sasuke respondeu contra seus lábios, mordendo o seu lábio inferior e arrancando um gemido de Itachi — Sou _sua_ vadia Itachi... Só sua...!

— Assim que eu gosto! — o primogênito sorriu satisfeito; Sasuke sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

Itachi voltou à posição de joelhos e prestando atenção novamente no traseiro de Sasuke, que estava com as pernas um pouco mais firmes e conseguia se manter de pé sozinho. Itachi massageou um pouco as suas nádegas, arranhando-as em pontos específicos e arrancando suspiros de Sasuke, até que resolveu mover a calcinha minúscula para o lado, sem retirá-la (até parece que iria perder a chance de comer Sasuke usando lingerie). Enfiou o dedo do meio na argolinha do _bullet_ e o puxou calmamente para fora, enquanto se deliciava com as palavras descontroladas de prazer e satisfação que o outro deixava escapar sem perceber.

_._

_The end is coming with me you can't refuse, yeah_

_._

— Agora você entende porque todo mundo quer te comer, né Sasuke? Confesse!

— Sim... putz... sim! Ahn!

Itachi, já tendo retirado e desligado o _bullet_no manual, resolveu que era o momento perfeito para lubrificar um pouco mais a entrada de Sasuke, lambendo-o com veemência e aproveitando o fato de ele estar levemente alargado pelo brinquedo para enfiar sua língua bem fundo. Sasuke, que geralmente falava o que lhe vinha à mente sem selecionar palavras quando estava muito excitado, falou algo que em outras circunstâncias não diria:

— Você estava certo aniki! Até e... ahhn!... até eu me comeria com essa roupa!

Nesse momento Itachi parou suas ministrações, deixando uma risada grave de vitória escapar do fundo de sua garganta.

— Era o que eu queria ouvir... — ele declarou, retirando a mão direita de Sasuke da pia e guiando-a em direção ao seu próprio ânus lubrificado — Faz isso pra mim então.

— ... O quê!?

— Quero ver você dar prazer a si mesmo. — Itachi declarou, abaixando o rosto lambendo os dedos de Sasuke desajeitadamente — Enfia fundo aqui. — ele enfatizou o comando acariciando a entrada do mais novo com o polegar — Quero ver isso, nunca consegui ver porque a gente sempre faz tudo tão rápido.

_._

_Give your pleasure to me, because now I own you baby!_

_._

— Mas, Itachi... Eu estou com você agora, porque eu vou me masturbar?

— Não é você mesmo que disse que seria capaz de "se comer"?

— Eu falei de maneira figurati... ahn... — Sasuke viu sua tentativa frustrada de argumentação se transformar em um gemido soluçado.

Itachi não deu muita abertura para argumentações, pegando o dedo médio do mais novo e forçando-o para dentro. Sasuke não relutou, e logo ele próprio começou a comandar a carícia, penetrando-se mais fundo e iniciando um movimento de vai-e-vem cada vez mais acelerado. Ele se afastou, aproveitando o momento para retirar as malditas roupas que ainda estavam e seu corpo, e agora completamente nu iniciou uma masturbação enquanto observava Sasuke sem sequer piscar; pois o menor continuava a demonstrar de maneira despudorada como fazia para dar prazer a si mesmo.

Sasuke, inconscientemente, se arrebitou ainda mais naquele salto, e Itachi mordeu o lábio numa tentativa frustrada de manter o autocontrole. Céus, estava quase cedendo e penetrando-o de uma vez e nem havia começado a sua brincadeira!

— Itachi-nii... — Sasuke gemeu, inserindo um segundo dedo e olhando para trás, percebendo que aquela situação poderia ser usada como um contra-ataque ao observar os olhos encobertos de lascividade de Itachi — Sabe, eu costumo fazer isso bastante...

— É mesmo? — Itachi questionou com interesse, se aproximando de Sasuke e o abraçando por trás, deixando-o sentir na parte de baixo de suas costas o quão excitado estava ao vê-lo agir daquela forma.

Sasuke sorriu, esfregando-se contra o corpo de Itachi, mas não parando de se estimular. O Uchiha mais velho aproveitou o momento para enrolar a saia e prendê-la abaixo do laço do avental, para que não ficasse no caminho da visão de seu show particular. Chegou a pensar em tirar as roupas de Sasuke, mas seria um desperdício libertá-lo daquele vestido tão lindo naquele momento.

— Uhum... — o mais novo respondeu dengosamente — Nunca dá pra gente fazer o tanto que eu gostaria, então tenho que recorrer a isso, aniki.

Sasuke enfiou o terceiro dedo, movendo-os para bem fundo e acertando sua próstata sem querer. Arqueou-se com desejo, deixando sons extremamente obscenos escaparem de seus lábios.

Admirado com o show, Itachi inconscientemente chegou ainda mais perto do menor, grunhindo as palavras a seguir em seu ouvido.

— E você pensa no que quando faz isso? — perguntou num tom possessivo, enfiando os dedos da mão esquerda no trançado da meia-arrastão de Sasuke, puxando e soltando-o em seguida, causando um impacto audível contra a pele do mais novo. Ele não resistiu e aproveitou o momento para dar um tapa no traseiro de Sasuke, fazendo um barulho ainda mais alto ecoar no ambiente altamente acústico.

_._

_You take it! You're rotten to the core!_

_Take it by my (…) yeah!_

_._

— Em você...! — Sasuke gemeu ao sentir o tapa, tentando encaixar a ereção de Itachi na posição certa de seu corpo com um rebolar suave, mas seu irmão ainda estava coerente o suficiente para conseguir fugir — Eu sempre penso em você! Em você perto de mim, comigo, dentro de mim... Ai nii-san, por favor, não é possível que você também não queira transar comigo agora!

_Birrinha e drama... Conheço seu jogo, Sasuke._

— Não faz bico. — Itachi murmurou, alcançando a boca de Sasuke às cegas (pois até parece que ele ia deixar de olhar a maneira como ele se masturbava) com a mão livre e apertando seus lábios; sim, ele estava certo, ele estava fazendo o seu maldito (e eficiente) beicinho de birra — Não vai funcionar agora. Mas, que tal um trato? Eu vou ser um bom aniki e vou te dar um presente.

— Presente?!

Itachi se afastou de Sasuke sobre os protestos de "nii-san, não, não, não! Não quero presente, volta!", mas ordenou com uma voz autoritária ao mais novo que continuasse sua masturbação enquanto ele pegava o presente na mochila. Sasuke, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés pelo prazer e medo das palavras ríspidas do seu amado, obedeceu ao comando e continuou suas ministrações.

O Uchiha mais velho nada falou por alguns instantes, e o outro começou a se sentir ainda mais imerso na masturbação, esquecendo de chamar Itachi para participar e acelerando bastante o vai-e-vem de seus dedos. Estava _quase_ inserindo o quarto dedo, _quase_ levando a outra mão para se liberar do maldito anel e gozar de uma vez por todas sem impedimentos, quando Itachi arrancou seus dedos de dentro de si e empurrou seu corpo contra a pia.

— Itachiiii! — Sasuke choramingou; o mais velho simplesmente beijou seu pescoço em adoração — Eu quase...!

— Por isso te parei... Você não pode gozar antes de ganhar seu presente, já que você parecia querer tanto isso hoje mais cedo.

Itachi trouxe algo para o campo de visão de Sasuke, e a maneira como ele arregalou o olhar pelo reflexo deixou bem claro que ele entendia exatamente o que era o "presente".

— I-Itachi-nii... — Sasuke resmungou baixinho, alcançando o "presente" com as duas mãos e virando a parte de cima do tronco para encarar o irmão nos olhos — Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

Itachi sorriu, achando peculiar a maneira como apenas o Sasuke podia fazer algo como "ganhar um vibrador" algo adorável. Beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado do mais novo e depois tomou o objeto de suas mãos, girando a base e ligando-o para que ele compreendesse seu funcionamento.

— Ele é feito de silicone, formato realístico, velocidade gradativa. — Itachi demonstrou a alteração de velocidade enquanto Sasuke parecia desesperado para tomá-lo em suas mãos novamente.

— Por que não me deu antes?

— Você não ia conseguir usar esse durante quase uma hora Sasuke, muito menos ficar andando por ai com ele. Mas agora é seu.

— Mas agora, nii-san, eu não quero. — Sasuke respondeu, abaixando a sua mão e envolvendo seus dedos ao redor da ereção do mais velho — Agora eu quero usar _você_.

— Nem sempre podemos ter tudo que queremos, não? — Itachi respondeu com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, se afastando de Sasuke e voltando a apreciar a visão de longe.

Sasuke continuava de pé no salto, debruçando-se sobre a pia e olhando com irritação para trás. O rabinho de _neko_ já estava torto na lingerie de Sasuke devido a toda a movimentação dos dois, mas o restante da roupa estava impecável, tirando a calcinha que parecia transparente de tão molhada que se encontrava. O caçula era uma tentação à parte: estava corado de prazer e calor por causa da roupa e de toda estimulação sexual, seus cabelos tinham abaixado visivelmente por causa do suor e absolutamente todos os pontos do seu corpo exclamavam a necessidade quase que surreal de sexo; tudo que implorava para ele era a volta de Itachi para perto de si, e o que ele faria para que o mais velho cedesse de uma vez por toda e o comesse sem piedade.

Itachi piscou freneticamente para sair de seu transe, engoliu em seco e não cedeu. Sasuke, irritado e evidentemente disposto a dar a ele próprio o prazer que seu irmão negava, desligou o vibrador e o levou a boca, lambendo-o de cima a baixo para lubrificá-lo perfeitamente.

_._

_You take it! You're such a perfect whore!_

_._

O mais velho, que aguardava mais um chilique de Sasuke, foi pego de surpresa com a ação do mais novo; ele se aproximou de Sasuke com passos tímidos, interessado em ver todo o show de perto.

— Você tem um gosto melhor. — Sasuke comentou depois de uma lambida particularmente longa e obscena, encarando os olhos de Itachi pelo espelho sem sequer piscar.

Itachi, que adorava quando Sasuke tentava seduzi-lo daquela forma, sorriu satisfeito e deu de ombros.

— Ele é novo, disseram na embalagem que teria gosto de morango na primeira utilização.

— Justamente, odeio doces. — Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto, olhando para o vibrador como uma criança que olha para uma refeição que não é de seu agrado — Gosto _bem mais_ do seu gosto nii-san...

Sem dar chances para que o outro reagisse, Sasuke girou os calcanhares (sem cair do salto!) e ficou cara-a-cara com Itachi, antes de ficar de joelhos à sua frente e capturar seu membro com a boca mais do que rapidamente. Sasuke puxou as coxas de Itachi para baixo, forçando-o a cair de joelhos no chão, e em seguida ele tratou de ficar de quatro, pois tinha a intenção de continuar dando prazer a si próprio enquanto realizava o boquete; naturalmente, queria mostrar _tudo_ para Itachi através do espelho.

O Uchiha mais velho automaticamente levou as mãos aos cabelos de Sasuke e encarou a parte de baixo do espelho, mesmerizado em ver que enquanto Sasuke fazia o boquete sensacional que apenas ele sabia fazer, ele enfiava lentamente o vibrador dentro de si, erguendo o traseiro e exibindo cada detalhe de seu corpo no reflexo.

— Hmmm... — Sasuke gemeu em deleite, se sentindo especialmente estimulado por quase sentir o calor do olhar de Itachi na sua região mais intima; nem precisava abrir os olhos para se certificar de que Itachi encarava seu reflexo sem nenhuma vergonha, mas ainda sim o fez, só para ter certeza.

E quando Itachi parou de olhar para o espelho por um segundo e olhou para baixo, vendo a expressão sacana e satisfeita de Sasuke, o puxou para receber mais de si dentro de sua garganta, sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar ainda mais com a lascividade de cada gesto do mais novo.

— Isso Sasuke... assim mesmo... continua... — Itachi sibilava de prazer, rangendo os dentes enquanto tentava se controlar e deixar que seu irmão tomasse as rédeas do boquete. Sasuke aumentava o ritmo do sexo oral gradativamente e parecia acompanhar o próprio ritmo com o qual usava o vibrador, o que significava dizer que não era uma carícia suave.

O mais novo intensificava cada vez mais seus suspiros, e quando encontrou sua própria próstata com o vibrador abriu os olhos lacrimejantes e encarou Itachi num olhar de súplica. Não foi difícil para o mais velho compreender o que ele queria, e ele logo foi empurrado para trás e puxado pelo braço, sendo obrigado a se levantar. Ele estava tão imerso em seu próprio prazer que nem parou de mover o vibrador em meio a essa movimentação

— Ni-san, Itachi-nii-san, preciso gozar! Eu tenho que gozar! — Ele pediu, enquanto Itachi ficava de joelhos à sua frente e abaixava um pouco a parte da frente de sua minúscula calcinha — Por favor!

_._

_You take it, baby, until you come in me_

_._

E dessa vez Itachi concedeu o pedido de Sasuke: envolveu seus lábios ao redor da ereção do seu irmãozinho, chupando-o com força enquanto desprendia o fecho do anel peniano. No mesmo momento Sasuke enfiou o vibrador o mais fundo que conseguiu e agarrou os cabelos de Itachi, forçando-o a recebê-lo por completo, chegando ao orgasmo de uma forma totalmente inédita.

Sasuke esbravejou alguma coisa incoerente, Itachi estava preocupado demais em não se engasgar e segurá-lo para que ele não caísse no chão para entender o que o mais novo dizia; ainda sim, não pode deixar de se parabenizar mentalmente, porque seu irmão _nunca_tinha gritado daquele jeito num orgasmo solitário. O garoto havia se envolvido tanto com a brincadeira que até deixou de lado aquela baboseiras de "só posso gozar com você ou depois de você".

Quando Sasuke voltava um pouco à realidade e começava a controlar sua respiração ofegante, Itachi retraiu sua boca de seu membro e o auxiliou a descer o corpo aos poucos de encontro ao chão (por óbvio, Sasuke não conseguiria ficar de pé depois do orgasmo que tivera). Ele o manipulou sem dizer uma palavra, colocando-o com o traseiro empinado no ar, de modo que não chegava a ser uma posição de quatro, já que o caçula estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços encostados ao chão; estava extasiado demais para ter forças, erguer a cabeça e olhar para trás.

Itachi arrancou o vibrador do interior de Sasuke, desligou, aproximou sua boca à sua entrada e...

_._

_No, you take it!_

_._

— ITACHI! — o mais novo gritou, tentando desesperadamente engatinhar para longe do irmão, mas Itachi agarrou seu quadril e o impediu de se mover — O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?

Agora Sasuke finalmente entendeu porque seu irmão não disse uma única palavra depois que ele chegou ao orgasmo: Itachi estava de... uh... "boca cheia". Para o seu horror, o mais velho resolveu que seria uma _ótima ideia_ colocar todo o seu esperma _justamente_ na sua região mais íntima.

— Agora sim. — Itachi exclamou satisfeito, passando o polegar sobre o ânus (agora cheio de esperma) de Sasuke e observando ele se contrair com o seu toque.

E este, que até tinha tentado parar de fugir com a tamanha confusão mental que sentia, olhando para Itachi com olhos semicerrados que indicavam que ele ainda não tinha voltado completamente ao planeta terra, mas que ainda sim exigia explicações.

— Uhn... — Itachi disse, um pouco encabulado pela primeira vez naquele dia — Essa coisa toda de fandom me da alguns desejos estranhos, desculpa. (5)

— Ah então quer dizer que você entende que é estranho pegar a _minha própria porra_ e colocar _dentro de mim_?!

— Eu não queria fazer desse jeito, mas já que você não consegue fazer clone das sombras na vida real eu tive que...

— Clone do quê?

Itachi girou os olhos.

— Quieto Sasuke. — ele murmurou, perdendo a paciência com aquela conversa. Sasuke havia gozado (um monte ainda por cima, cortesia da reserva que o anel peniano fazia com a sua pressão), mas ele ainda não tinha chegado na plenitude de seu prazer ainda — De pé!

Sasuke percebeu a evidente mudança no tom de voz de Itachi, deixando a conversa de lado e passando a dar ordens. Só que, mesmo assim, ele tentou protestar:

— Não, Itachi o que...

— Eu disse: _De pé_! — Itachi agarrou Sasuke pelo braço mais uma vez e o colocou contra a pia, na primeira posição que adotaram ao entrar no banheiro.

Itachi o encarou pelo espelho, encaixando-se atrás dele e o ouvindo choramingar baixinho. Sasuke estava exausto, isso era evidente, mas nem por isso ele iria desistir, não senhor: ele ainda queria o "prato principal", e o primogênito conhecia seu irmão desde pequeno pra saber que ele não iria relaxar sem conseguir o seu desejo. Em outras palavras: Sasuke queria pica, e não se daria por vencido até conseguir isso.

_._

_Because you take it! You take it! You're wanting it all!_

_You take it! You take it! Now you're going to fall!_

_._

— Eu disse que queria comer seu rabo com você em cima desse salto. — murmurou contra o seu ouvido, beijando-o e mordiscando-o enquanto Sasuke gemia numa resposta inconsciente de euforia diante das palavras sacanas; Itachi aproveitou a posição para retirar o enfeite de cabelo, o rabinho e orelhinha de _neko_sem que o outro percebesse isso: agora que iria começar pra valer, ele não queria que esses enfeites atrapalhassem — Eu vou fazer isso agora. Vou te foder até você não conseguir mais gozar, e aí eu vou te encher por dentro com a minha porra até não caber mais.

— Caralho Itachi... — Sasuke murmurou, envergonhado, virando o rosto pro outro lado e sentindo até suas orelhas esquentarem de vergonha.

Mas não conseguiu fugir por muito tempo, pois Itachi agarrou seu queixo e o forçou encará-lo pelo espelho mais uma vez; apesar do avermelhado intenso em seu rosto demonstrar o nível de seu embaraço, Sasuke obedeceu ao comando.

— Você está pronto, otouto? — Itachi fez uma pergunta, mas não soou como uma pergunta.

Soou... como um desafio.

Ao observar os olhos excitados de seu irmão e compreender o tom de desafio em sua voz, algo no interior de Sasuke quebrou: talvez o restante de vergonha que ele ainda tinha, talvez o seu orgulho Uchiha, talvez o mínimo de puritanismo que ele ainda prezava. Vai saber, não importava, o que importava eram as palavras que saíram de sua boca naquele momento, e ele que ele jamais imaginou que viesse um dia a falar:

— Sim, me fode até eu secar (6) na frente e ficar cheio atrás, nii-san... Quero ver se você consegue essa façanha!

_._

_Say: "shoot me hard and give me the juice."_

_You take it! You take it!_

_"Turn me lose!"_

_._

Itachi deu um tapa muito bem dado na bunda de Sasuke ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o mais novo até choramingou de dor e prazer.

— Você não vai conseguir sair daqui andando com os próprios pés.

_Oh sim, é isso mesmo que eu quero Itachi!_— Sasuke pensou, mas não falou pelo bem do desafio.

— Hmm... Vamos ver nii-san, vamos ver... — Itachi, que já estava de saco cheio de conversa, penetrou Sasuke naquela posição mesmo, e este se arrebitou ainda mais com a sensação inconfundível de estar preenchido — Putz... Ahh como eu senti falta de você dentro de mim!

— Sasuke... — Itachi gemeu alto, arranhando as coxas encobertas e forçando-o a erguer ainda mais o quadril — Você fica ainda mais quente por dentro quando tá cheio de porra, sabia?

O caçula até riu desse comentário, já vacinado contra a tara excêntrica de Itachi.

— Seu bizarro... — ele comentou entre o riso, ganhando uma mordida no pescoço que só o fez rir ainda mais.

— Ah Sasuke, você nem faz ideia do quão bizarro eu posso ser quando o assunto é comer você. — Itachi respondeu, iniciando a movimentação com os quadris, experimentalmente.

Sasuke parou de rir, gemeu de maneira selvagem e agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Itachi, desmanchando completamente o seu rabo-de-cavalo enquanto o encarava com lasciva pelo espelho. Dentro de pouco tempo também começou a se mover, rebolando de leve para encontrar a sua próstata em meio a penetração propositalmente vagarosa de Itachi.

_._

_Do you want to move it? Foam it, baby, up and down!_

_._

Ele sabia que seu irmão estava provocando ao penetrá-lo daquele jeito. Queria que Sasuke implorasse para que ele aumentasse a intensidade das estocadas, típico de Itachi. Mas dessa vez Sasuke iria tentar fazer o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

— Achei que você ia me secar... — ele comentou de maneira lúdica, sabendo que estava cutucando a onça com a vara curta, mas se recusando a implorar algo pra Itachi depois do mais velho ter judiado tanto dele na última hora — Mas se você continuar nesse ritmo, eu vou é dormir.

Itachi parou de se mover e o encarou pelo espelho, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do olhar desafiador de Sasuke.

— Você acabou de ter um orgasmo, eu estava tentando ter um pouco de consideração aqui! Sua vadia! — Itachi respondeu com irritação, agarrando novamente os cabelos de Sasuke e forçando sua cabeça para trás no mesmo momento que o penetrou com força — Mas já vi que profissionais como você não se importam muito com isso!

_Aham, mentiroso de uma figa. Até parece que você agiu assim por consideração!_— Sasuke pensou, lambendo os lábios ao manter a ligação pelo olhar através do espelho — _Mas é isso que eu mais gosto no Itachi mesmo: ele sabe que eu aguento, mas talvez seja melhor refrescar sua memória._

— Não sou uma garota Itachi, me come o mais forte que você conseguir e aí eu digo pra você se passou perto das minhas expectativas.

Mal a última palavra acabara de sair da boca de Sasuke e ele já se sentia arrependido de ter atiçado Itachi daquele jeito, porque seu nii-san definitivamente levou o assunto _muito a sério_. Reiniciou o sexo com um frenesi que Sasuke nunca tinha antes visto, mostrando que os "vinte minutinhos de ladinho" não chegavam nem perto ao que Itachi era capaz de fazer com ele num momento particular e, oh glória, sem interrupções!

_._

_I'm going work it, work it, until you wanting it out!_

_._

Itachi o penetrava com muita força, e sons de pele batendo contra pele ecoarem por todo o ambiente. Sasuke gemia e choramingava alto a cada movimento certeiro, sentindo sua próstata ser atingida sem parar. Itachi continuava a balbuciar sacanagem em seu ouvido, tantos absurdos que Sasuke não era capaz de entender metade do que ele falava, simplesmente por falta de conhecimento sobre o assunto.

O primeiro orgasmo de Sasuke no sexo propriamente dito (ou terceiro orgasmo naquele dia) foi extremamente intenso, e nem Itachi conseguiu impedi-lo de cair no chão, completamente extasiado com a sensação. Seu irmão respirava de forma descompassada atrás de si e também estava de joelhos no chão e ainda dentro dele, e provavelmente tentava se controlar pra não chegar ao orgasmo também.

— Sua biscate apertada! — Itachi sibilou, chupando o ar pelos dentes com força na tentativa de se acalmar, agarrando a cintura de Sasuke para que ele não se mexesse e dificultasse ainda mais as coisas — Porra, você parece que quer arrancar meu pau fora quando goza desse jeito, aperta demais!

Em outra situação Sasuke iria corar e morrer de vergonha com esse comentário. Mas não dessa vez, e ele ainda tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

— Talvez você não tenha me comido o suficiente pra me deixar mais largo pra você, Itachi-nii.

_Oh meu Deus, cala-te boca! —_a mente de Sasuke pensou tarde demais, o estrago já estava feito. Itachi, que readquiriu o controle de seu prazer quase que instantaneamente, colocou-se de pé em um pulo e se afastou.

Sasuke nem teve coragem de olhar para trás e ver o que seu irmão iria fazer; cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo grande vergonha de ter deixado seu lado "orgulho Uchiha e desafio fraternal" estragar tudo.

— Olha nii-san, desculpa, eu fui um idiota e...

Itachi reapareceu atrás de Sasuke, e dessa vez cobriu sua boca com a mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu alguma coisa dentro dele sem nada dizer. Sasuke tentou protestar, se debatendo em desespero por não entender o que acontecia, mas o primogênito não o soltou nem por um instante.

— Acho que você está certo, cadela. — ele sussurrou baixinho, e no mesmo momento Sasuke sentiu o seu interior vibrar, reconhecendo que o que Itachi havia colocado dentro de si era, na verdade, o vibrador que ele tinha acabado de usar — Vou resolver esse problema agora mesmo.

— Não! Itachi! — Sasuke até conseguiu libertar seus lábios por pouco tempo para protestar, mas logo Itachi passou a abusar o seu interior de tal forma que ele mal tinha coerência para falar.

O Uchiha mais velho realizava um vai e vem com o vibrador tão rápido e profundo que tudo que Sasuke conseguia fazer era gritar por misericórdia, sem parar. Mas Itachi não estava disposto a perdoar sua língua grande tão cedo e continuou o abuso sem se importar com os pedidos do mais novo, dando eventuais risadinhas de divertimento, adorando alimentar seu lado sádico daquela forma. Depois de quase cinco minutos naquela tortura, ele resolveu piorar ainda mais a situação: cessou momentaneamente a penetração e quando enfiou novamente o vibrador, inseriu dois dedos em conjunto com o objeto.

_._

_Because everyone needs a little more friction_

_._

Sasuke perdeu totalmente a voz naquele instante e tentou entender se sentia dor ou prazer com aquilo. Não conseguia diferenciar as sensações, mas não conseguiu pensar por muito tempo a respeito disso: Itachi não estava disposto a dar tempo para seu corpo acostumar com a invasão e retomou o ritmo de penetração de antes, atingindo a próstata de Sasuke sem parar e fazendo-o gozar de uma forma ainda mais escandalosa do que a anterior.

Itachi assistia tudo com muito interesse, como se apreciasse um experimento cientifico e tomasse notas mentais sobre o seu resultado.

_._

_They want to know about this sturdy contradiction_

_._

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA! — Sasuke gritou em meio ao seu orgasmo, arrancando uma risada do seu irmão sádico.

— Quando você me chama de "filho da puta" você está se xingando também, sabia? — Itachi falou em tom jocoso, mas Sasuke estava tão preso ao nirvana que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, respirando forte e tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração — Hmm... Uma gotinha só, otouto?

Foi só quando sentiu Itachi passar a mão sobre o seu pênis e mostrar o dedo sujo de uma única gota de esperma para Sasuke que ele compreendeu o significado das palavras finais. Itachi estava tirando sarro, porque Sasuke estava a um passo de ter um orgasmo seco.

Itachi estava ganhando.

O Uchiha mais velho, aproveitando a posição, encostou o dedo nos lábios de Sasuke, até que ele pareceu rendido o suficiente para aceitar os jogos de Itachi e sugou a gota solitária, lambendo totalmente o dedo de Itachi se uma forma libidinosa que, por si só, seria capaz de causar muito material mental para futuras punhetas de Itachi.

— Aprendeu a fechar a boca e não falar besteira, otouto?

_Agora fale a coisa certa boca, pelo amor de Deus!_

— Só vou abrir de novo se for pra te chupar, nii-san.

— Ótimo. — Itachi respondeu, manipulando mais uma vez o corpo de Sasuke em uma nova posição.

Agora Itachi estava deitado completamente no chão do banheiro e guiava Sasuke para subir acima de seu corpo, encarando-o de frente. Sasuke gostou muito da posição, não era algo que já houvessem tentado porque era muito difícil de disfarçar sexo naquela posição, mas percebeu que daquele jeito ele tinha muito mais controle sobre o sexo, o que era extremamente interessante. Entusiasmado, pegou o membro de Itachi e o guiou para sua entrada, penetrando-se de uma vez só até os dois corpos de unirem por completo.

_._

_You take it! You're such a perfect whore!_

_._

— Porra Sasuke desisto, você ainda aperta muito... — Itachi comentou, se sentando para poder pegar o rosto do mais novo com as suas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo recheado de desejo.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração derreter: como amava Itachi quando ele o beijava daquele jeito, principalmente quando fazia isso em meio a um sexo cheio de tesão. Isso demonstrava que, acima de qualquer ato libidinoso, Itachi era verdadeiramente apaixonado por ele; ele o amava, e essa era a principal prova de amor que Sasuke recebia.

Mas ninguém o entendia, e pra ele isso era conveniente. Afinal, só entenderia quem um dia tivesse o prazer de receber um beijo assim de Itachi, e se isso um dia acontecesse com outra pessoa... bem..._cabeças iriam rolar._

Ele riu entre o beijo, começando a rebolar baixinho, se acostumando com a posição e a maior invasão que ela proporcionava. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ver abaixo da saia de Sasuke, mas ambos sabiam que a sensação de sexo daquele jeito era diferente, e queriam experimentar.

_._

_You take it, baby, until you come in me!_

_._

— Agora falando sério Itachi-ni... — Sasuke murmurou contra os seus lábios, erguendo e descendo seu corpo de forma experimental e arrancando um suspiro inebriante do outro — ... não sou eu o problema, você que é grosso e delicioso demais.

— Isso é um elogio?

— Lógico que é. — Sasuke respondeu, agarrando uma das mãos de Itachi e a trazendo para perto de si, colocando-a próxima de sua virilha, forçando-a apertar sua barriga. Itachi pareceu confuso, mas logo seu olhar se arregalou em compreensão. Sasuke não parava de se mover, sempre vagarosamente — Consegue sentir?

Itachi sentia, e como sentia: ele conseguia sentir o seu próprio corpo dentro do corpo de Sasuke, cada vez que ele se movia para cima ou para baixo, Itachi sentia a leve saliência no corpo de Sasuke, e essa saliência era _ele mesmo_ dentro de Sasuke. Ele o marcava de tal forma que era possível sentir por fora!

_._

_You take it (you push it too far too soon)_

_._

— Às vezes, quando a gente transa, eu pressiono esse ponto com a mão só pra sentir você dentro de mim e ter certeza de que não é nenhuma alucinação... — Sasuke falava com uma quantidade tão intensa de luxúria e amor, que Itachi simplesmente não se aguentou mais.

_._

_You take it (you burn on my hands)_

_._

Agarrou Sasuke e passou a forçá-lo para cima e para baixo, tomando-o para si de um jeito surreal, mordendo cada pedaço exposto de sua pele, arranhando suas coxas e destruindo sua meia-arrastão em vários pontos, beijando seus lábios de tempos em tempos. Sasuke gemia, suspirava, ria e o agarrava de todos os jeitos, e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade (mas não foi mais do que poucos minutos) Sasuke abriu a boca em um grito silencioso e comprimiu o pênis de Itachi com seus músculos internos de tal forma que Itachi se viu obrigado a ceder.

_._

_You take it (your arrogance is lost)_

_._

E independente da maneira como o corpo de Sasuke o fazia se sentir bem... Independente de qualquer coisa, ouvir aquelas três raras palavrinhas que Sasuke exclamou em meio ao seu último orgasmo sempre fazia Itachi ter a maior sensação de prazer do planeta:

— Eu te amo!

_._

_You take it (get ready)_

_You take it, you take it, take it!_

_._

Ele gozou, forte, como nunca antes havia feito. Estava se segurando há muito tempo, e por isso o orgasmo foi extremamente intenso e ainda mais recheado de sêmen que convencionalmente. Sasuke recebeu tudo com muito bom grado, sentindo suas paredes interas arderem com a essência de Itachi, mas isso tudo só contribuiu para que ele ficasse ainda mais satisfeito.

Quando Itachi recobrou as forças e a coerência, levou a mão para baixo da saia de Sasuke e inspecionou o estado de seu membro, rindo de leve ao evidenciar que, sim, Sasuke tivera um orgasmo seco.

— Sequinho, amor. — ele teve que provocar, não seria ele mesmo se não provocasse Sasuke por isso.

O mais novo girou os olhos.

— Oh, cale a boca. — ele murmurou, fazendo beicinho e tentando sair de cima de Itachi, falhando miseravelmente e caindo sobre o seu peito.

Itachi riu e o abraçou, beijando cada ponto do rosto de Sasuke que conseguia naquela posição. Depois de muita birra, o mais novo cedeu e retribuiu o abraço, não se importando nem um pouco ao perceber que estavam namorando daquele jeito num maldito banheiro público.

Mas lembrar-se que estavam em um lugar público fez todas as perguntas de Sasuke a respeito da convenção voltarem à mente, e ele arranjou forças para se apoiar nos braços e observar Itachi nos olhos.

— Você quer respostas, né? — ele questionou com seriedade, sabendo que não poderia mais evitar aquele assunto.

E, imitando o grau de austeridade do seu tom de voz, Sasuke concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

— Pode apostar, aniki.

_... Continua..._

* * *

_(1) Pelo amor de Deus, aprendam isso. Anel peniano não impede o homem de gozar, alguns têm dificuldades de chegarem ao orgasmo com ele, só que ele é feito apenas pra prolongar a ereção, o homem pode chegar ao orgasmo usando ele. Eu fiz pesquisa empírica (sim, já usei isso com namorado) e vi comentários a respeito na internet. Parem com essa lenda de que a ereção dura dias com anel peniano sem que o cara chegue ao orgasmo. =P Estou cansada de ler coisas surreais assim em fanfic._

(2) Grover Cleveland é o presidente do EUA estampado na nota de mil dólares, e essa nota é algo extremamente raro no mundo, portanto vale muito mais que mil dólares por causa do seu valor de colecionador. Ela deixou de ser produzida há muitos anos e era produzida na época em que o dinheiro equivalia ao montante exato de ouro depositado no banco; portanto, tem um grande significado histórico. Existem menos de duzentas mil notas como essa no planeta.

(3) Comiket: Alguns de vocês, principalmente os mais antenados com a cultura do Japão, sabem o que é uma Comiket. É a maior convenção de doujinshis do mundo e acontece em Tóquio duas vezes ao ano, sendo chamada de NatsuComi (quando ocorre no verão) ou FuyuComi (quando ocorre no inverno), onde os doujinkas apresentam seus trabalhos para venda, exposição e caça-talentos. Por óbvio, essa convenção agrega toda comunidade otaku, inclusive cosplayers.  
Doujinshis, para a eventualidade de algum leitor não saber o que é, equivale a uma fanfic só que é em quadrinhos, em formato de mangá — é uma espécie de "mangá feito por fãs" com os personagens do mangá oficial, ao passo que fanfic é um texto corrido como este que vocês agora lêem. Vale à pena lembrar que, como acontece em fanfics, doujinshis podem se utilizar de personagens conhecidos ou personagens próprios, como ocorre nas fanfics que nós chamamos de "fanfic original" — os doujinshis com personagens próprios são os alvos para os caça-talentos, e é assim que geralmente se consegue grandes contatos com revistas famosas no Japão. Quando se consegue um contrato, o doujinka se torna um mangaka (existem vários exemplos conhecidos, mas para termos didáticos só vou citar a CLAMP, que era um grupo doujinka e se tornou mangaka).  
De qualquer forma, a doujinka mais consagrada atualmente no fandom itasasu (portanto, não é uma doujinka de personagens originais) é a Mutsuki, e ela vende muitas coisas relacionadas ao Itachi e Sasuke, além dos próprios doujinshis sobre o círculo denominado "Mutsumix". Eu não sei como é a questão legal desse tipo de trabalho, pois nós como ficwriters não podemos vender nada pra vocês e os doujinkas vendem (acredito que oficialmente não possam, mas isso acaba gerando visibilidade pro mangá original, então as revistas fazem vistas grossas). Sasuke e Itachi estão vestidos como fanart da Mutsumix (capa da fanfic, eu editei, mas a fanart original é dela) e o pessoal da convenção identificou como cosplayers da versão da doujinka e, é claro, associaram ao Kishimoto também.  
Muita coisa que eu escrevi sobre a convenção é "disse me disse". Eu nunca fui, só ouvi falar, decerto deve haver varias coisas que não batem com a realidade... Eu pesquisei ao máximo pra fazer algo mais condizente com a realidade, então se algum leitor meu já foi na Comiket e encontrou meus erros de adaptação, por favor, me perdoe (isso vale pro próximo capítulo também).  
Para maiores informações sobre Comiket, Mutsuki, Mutsumix, doujinshis e seus círculos: Google! /o/

(4) OOC: out of character. Eu acho que todo mundo já sabe o que é isso, mas geralmente quem começou a ler fanfic recentemente não sabe o que é. Nas fanfics, OOC é o termo que a gente usa pra definir quando um personagem está fora da característica dele do original, e IC (in character) é o termo usado quando um personagem segue suas características psicológicas do trabalho original. No roleplay de cosplay, OOC é usado quando somos nós mesmos, pessoas, e IC é o termo empregado quando estamos interpretando o personagem. No caso, o cosplayer quis dizer "não deixe brigas particulares afetarem sua interpretação do personagem".

_(5) Fandom: somos nós! xD Nós somos o fandom de Naruto, por exemplo. Fandom significa "comunidade de fãs", e portanto tudo que os fãs fazem, como fanarts, fanfics, doujinshis, etc. _

_(6) Sasuke e Itachi estão se referindo ao "orgasmo seco", algo bem pouco explorado em fanfic. Existem vários tipos de orgasmo seco, mas no caso em questão o que o Itachi quer fazer é fazer o Sasuke gozar tantas vezes que ele não teria mais sêmen pra gozar, e portanto gozaria sem ejacular, simplesmente porque ele teria ejaculado tantas vezes que não teria mais "o que" ejacular, até seu corpo produzir o liquido seminal novamente. _

* * *

_* Uma breve explicação sobre a escolha do título da fanfic, para aqueles que desconhecem o termo.  
"Fourth Wall", ou em português "quarta parede", é um termo usado no teatro, cinema e literatura desde o século XVIII. É uma abstração que funciona da seguinte forma: no teatro, há três paredes ao redor do palco que o separa dos camarins e uma "quarta parede" invisível e metafísica, existente entre o palco e a platéia. No teatro clássico, diz-se que o que ocorre além da "quarta parede" não pode afetar a peça; os atores precisam abstrair os acontecimentos que ocorrem no público para uma boa atuação e precisam agir como se os personagens não tomassem conhecimento da platéia, se prendendo apenas no universo existente entre as três paredes. Os personagens devem agir como se fossem reais, presos somente ao universo das três paredes.  
Mas essa forma de atuação vem mudando de alguns séculos pra cá, e então surgiu o termo "breaking the fourth wall" (tradução: quebrando a quarta parede), que também é um termo das artes cênicas e da literatura, que consiste em trabalhos onde há a interação entre o público e os personagens nos quais geralmente os personagens percebem que são ficcionais. Nos animes isso também é usado de vez em quando, até em Naruto isso já aconteceu (principalmente nas omakes do começo do Shippuuden, quando o Naruto ou demais personagens interagiam com a gente em jogo de perguntas e respostas). Pra quem tem o costume de assistir peças, principalmente de comédia, com certeza se recordarão de alguma que o personagem "mexeu" com algum membro da platéia, ou até fez com que ele subisse ao palco para continuar a interação.  
Enfim, eu tenho certeza que todo mundo aqui já viu alguma situação no teatro, cinema, vídeo-games, televisão ou até mesmo em livros onde há a quebra da quarta parede e a mistura entre os dois universos. Provavelmente vocês conheciam essa forma de atuação, mas alguns de vocês não deviam saber que existe um termo técnico pra isso. E se não viram até então, bom... acabaram de ver, de uma forma um pouco diferente do que ocorre geralmente na quebra da quarta barreira, já que nesta fanfic o Itachi e Sasuke são "reais" — e eu vou explicar isso no último capítulo (o capítulo três), sem afobação!_


End file.
